NYC
by GPRox
Summary: Darcy and Jane move to New York to work for SHIELD when Thor and Loki show up. Loki is banished form Asgard and his magic is taken away, and They are all staying together in New York.
1. Chapter 1 Moving!

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey, this is my second fan fiction! I hope you like it! The other fan fiction I wrote is called Redemption, it is another Darcy/Loki fan fic. Darcy's a bit more... energetic in this one, haha. Enjoy!**

***Darcy's P.O.V***

My best friend, Jane, is an astrophysicist. She studies stars or something like that. I'm also her assistant. I fetch her coffee, keep track of her notes, download things for her… All for six college credits. Well, it used to be for that anyways. I recently graduated college, and I still haven't quit. Jane offered to pay me, but I know she's not rich, so I haven't accepted. So, I moved back in with my parents and Jane sees how I struggle living with them- my parents and I don't really get along too well. I was in Jane's office, drinking coffee and typing something up when she came in. I looked up and smiled. She stared at me, I stared back.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"SHIELD," Jane said.

SHIELD? That thing that started that Avengers thing in New York? I heard that Thor was in it… he was associated with them. He also came to Earth without even saying hello. This irritated me more than it irritated Jane- I was her best friend; it was my job to protect her from bad relationships and intergalactic relationships were at the top of my list for bad relationships.

"That organization that started the Avengers initiative in New York… They offered me a job, Thor told them to recruit me for protection," Jane grinned.

"Wow… So you're going to work for a secret organization now?" I asked.

"Yes, they're going to give me my own office and everything. I get to be the head of the astrophysic chair! It's going to be so awesome, plus they're going to have me move to New York to live in one of their hiding places," Jane cheered.

"Are you-um- getting a new assistant?" I asked.

"No, they also offered _you _a job," Jane screamed.

"What?! Me?! Wait, do I get to go with you to New freaking York?!" I gasped.

"Yes! You get to be my assistant there and we get to be roommates! We'll get paid, live in the big apple and everything, it's like a dream come true," Jane cried.

"That's amazing!" I grinned.

"Well? Get packing girl!" Jane said excitedly.

She didn't need to tell me twice. I was going to live in New-freaking- York! I'd get paid, I'd get out of living with my parents! I couldn't get over that! When I got home I packed-without even questioning when it was we were leaving.

Turns out we got there the next day. SHIELD wanted us in as soon as possible. My parents and I didn't have a tearful goodbye, it was more like a FINALLY! A shield agent drove us to our apartment, when we got in we saw that it was fully furnished. Two bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a game room.

"This place is epic," I gasped, "Three bathrooms? Well, better than one."

My room was spacious; I had a lava lamp on a night stand by my bed and a flat screen T.V. by the door. The bathroom was a full bathroom, it was beautifully underwater themed. There were drawers and a computer desk with a computer on it. My closet was nice too; I unpacked things absent mindedly thinking about what life would be like here in the big apple….

Over the next two weeks, Jane and I sort of got into a regular routine. Being a natural early riser, I'd cook breakfast and Jane would come in when it was ready. We would eat and chat about things-mostly T.V- and then we would go and get ready for the day. When we finished showering and putting on our clothes and fixing our hair, we would go to the SHIELD office near the Stark Tower. When we got home, I would finish working on Jane's papers. Sometimes she would give me an assignment and stay late at SHIELD.

Things were fine until the lightning storm. One night, two months after we moved in, there was a terrifying lightning storm. Ever since Jane met Thor, she was crazy about lighting storms and we would always go outside and watch them. She swore that she could hear the lightning whisper to her every now and again. I'd strain my ears and try to listen, but I'd hear a Big. Fat. Nothing.

"Lightning storm," Jane whispered as I finished my fourth chocolate bar and second cup of coffee in the hour.

"Where can we go? We live in an apartment, we don't exactly have a front yard," I said.

"The roof," Jane said.

Shrugging, I skipped after Jane upstairs. Woops, I could feel the beginnings of a sugar rush coming on. There were a few patio chairs and a small garden on the roof, Jane and I sat down and waited to see the next bolt of lightning. When it struck, I screamed- it was only a few blocks away.

"GIANT TAZER!" I laughed.

Okay, I was on a bit of a sugar high, I could feel it…

"Jane we should get in, this lightning is pretty close," I added after a bit.

"No, it won't hurt us, he promised," Jane whispered.

Another bolt of lightning hit. A tree a block and a half away was struck and caught on fire. Again, I screamed this lightning was getting way too close for my liking! Another struck at the corner of our block and that was it for me. It was just a few houses down, but I would not stay and get killed. Angrily and muttering to myself, I walked to the door that led to the stairs and tried to open it-it would not budge.

"Jane? Did you bring the freaking key?!" I shouted.

"No…" She called back.

"OH MY GOSH! We're stuck up here!" I screamed," Did you bring your phone?!"

"No…" She responded again.

A bolt of lightning blinded me and I fell with my back to the door. I felt the heat and electricity near us, and new that it struck this building. My eyes shut closed and I braced myself on the door. Tears were streaming down my cheek along with the rain. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see Jane still alive… and two other people on the roof with us.

"Thor?!" Jane gasped.

In fact it was Thor. His long wavy blond hair and his nice, muscular body proved it to be him. Jane shot out of her chair like a bullet and flung herself into his arms. Next to him stood an obviously unhappy man with black hair, green eyes, and a very muscular body. Maybe we could hit it off and he would become my next boyfriend! He was absolutely gorgeous, but he looked like a little kid who just finished throwing a tantrum and did not get what he wanted.

"Jane, I have missed you so much! Thank you for awaiting me," Thor said.

Awaiting him?! We awaited him last year for him to show after his incident in New York. We did not see him then. I marched straight up to the 'God of Thunder' and poked him with my finger. His attention was diverted from Jane as he looked at me and my glare.

"We waited for you last year, mister, care to tell where you were?" I glared.

"I had to take my brother back to Asgard," Thor explained, "Remember? He attempted to take over Migard."

"Yeah, I remember the loon. He sent that destroyer thing too, huh? Boy was that dude crazy. Loki, right? I looked him up. Not very impressive, to me he seems like just like a toddler who does things he shouldn't. I admit the lying part is cool, and hey I'm mischievous too, but did you read that one story about him about-"

"Darcy, I would like to introduce you to my brother, Loki," Thor interrupted.


	2. Chapter 2 That Stupid Migardian Girl

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Just re-read the first chapter. It wasn't as good as I thought it was when I wrote it, but the story will get better, have hope! Um… if you were wondering, I post new chapters weekly. Well, I post them over the weekend; Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Thanks for following and favoriting and reviewing! I really, really appreciate it!**

_Recap: Darcy and Jane move to NYC to work for shield. Two weeks after they move in, guess who comes into the story? Thor and his brother, Loki! –warning: sunglasses are required to look at him unless you want your eyes to melt from his hotness- So, Darcy unaware that it's Loki, starts saying bad things about Loki, when Thor says: "Darcy, let me introduce you to my brother…"_

***Loki's P.O.V***

What story was told about me?! Stupid Migardians! The most unlikeable critters in all the nine realms! How could this brat be unimpressed? I almost succeeded in destroying her planet, I destroyed her city once before! I fixed my glare on her; she looked afraid and embarrassed instantly.

"Oh… Excuse me while I jump off this building," she gulped.

Happily, I moved out of the way and motioned for the squeamish Migardian to go right ahead, with a smirk. After a second of hesitation, she glared back at me.

"You do not want to get off on the wrong foot with me," she hissed.

"Pray tell why not? What is an insolent Migardian to do if she doesn't like me?" I scoffed.

"I have a Taser," she hissed.

This foul being actually thought that her pathetic Migardian weapons could hurt me! How dare she talk to me like that! What was wrong with this realm? Did these people not have respect?! Based on the two first people I saw, supposedly educated people, I could tell that this planet was pathetic. The insane, pathetic, insolent, girl looked dazed for a second, I almost saw lust in her eyes, but her eyes hardened just as quick as they melted. I practiced my glare at her, she practiced hers on me, and we gazed at one another with total loathing. A couple more seconds and I would have had her terrified, but my idiot brother had to interrupt.

"Brother, behave yourself," Thor warned.

"Yeah, puppy, be good," the annoying Migardian snickered.

What in the nine realms did she just say? Weren't puppies adorable? I heard that Migardians were in love with those lesser species. Why had she just called me that? Was it a Migardian insult? Most likely it was, after letting my glare drop during my confusion, I continued my glare on her.

"Darcy," Jane-Thor's mate who he would not shut up about- warned, "They're guests."

Darcy. The stupid Migardian's name was Darcy. Her brown-eyed glare turned from me to Jane, but she nodded. Jane asked Thor to break down a door so that we could get inside- I just realized that it had been raining. Darcy was the first one in, most likely running in fear. Smiling from my success, I turned to Thor and Jane who were looking at the door where Darcy left through anxiously.

"She's almost as mean as Loki." Thor grumbled.

No, she most certainly was not. She was pathetic! She was ignorant, she was nothing like me!

"Only sometimes… sugar rush," Jane responded.

Of course. No Migardian would actually have the guts to glare at me, Loki. Migardian children often got sugar rushes-or so I read. I followed Jane and Thor chuckling a bit, this Darcy had the mindset of a child.

As I went down the stairs, I recalled that I was following Thor into a Migardian home. I hated Migardians and I hated Thor. Freezing for a second, I thought about what my next move would be. I couldn't leave now, my hands were bound and I had no magic. If I left, I had nowhere to go and no way to threaten Migardians. First, I needed to get my magic back and these hand binders off. If I played good, then I'd have a greater chance of having that happen. However if I stayed I'd need to fix things with Thor and I knew that he was disgusted in me. Who wouldn't be, I was a disgrace… He might have forgiven me if we were real brothers, but we weren't. I wouldn't even ask for forgiveness, I knew that his answer would be no.

"Everything all right, brother?" Thor asked, turning to me-they were at the bottom of the steps.

My face was empty, I was thinking, but I turned my facial expression into a glare and frown. HE needn't tease me by calling me 'brother'. Nodding, I followed them down. If I acted nice and fine now, they would assume something was wrong with me, they'd sniff out my plan; I'd need to gradually act nicer. The door to Jane and Darcy's home was open. We went in, Jane first, then me, and then Thor who slammed the door behind us.

Jane sat us down on a cushioned chair similar to the ones on Asgard, but lower and longer. The cushioned chairs formed a u around a glass table and facing a television on the same wall as the door. I sat on one made for one person, Jane and Thor sat next to each other, one of his huge hands in both of hers. Darcy brought in tea and gave us each one. Frowning, I stared at mines.

"What?" Darcy asked dully- she was sitting across from me.

"You put something in mines," I said.

"I did not," Darcy glared.

"I know you did," I hissed.

"I'll change you brother, if it will make you feel better," Thor offered.

Moodily, nodded so Thor got up and switched us cups. Next, I glared at my hand binders. They were stupid; honestly if I did not have magic what good would restraining my hands be? I'd never win in a fight against my brother without magic; I'd learned that lesson the hard way.

"Brother, could you take off my hand binders so that I may enjoy the tea?" I asked Thor.

Thor seemed to debate this for a second, and then got up. He picked up Jane who giggled and put her where he was sitting. Then, he unlocked my hand binders and sat next to me. I grabbed my cup of tea and took a sip. It was sweet, and surprisingly good, but I would never admit that aloud.

"This is horrible tea. I hate Migard," I groaned.

"Put a sock in it," Darcy glowered.

"I beg your pardon?" I growled.

Where in the nine realms did she want me to put a sock? And why should I clean up after a petty Migardian! It was beneath me to be sitting here!

"Thor, you guys should really learn more about our culture. Wouldn't want to go around sounding like uncultured swines," Darcy said, aiming her last part at me.

"Excuse me? Uncultured-"I started.

"Darcy! What did I tell you?! Play nice," Jane said.

"Sorry," Darcy muttered.

"Are you going to stay the night?" Jane asked Thor.

"Is there room?" Thor asked.

"Darcy and I could share a room… you could share one with your brother," Jane said.

"Or I can get my own room," I demanded.

"Actually, that can be arranged," Darcy said.

Cautiously, I looked at her. Her eyes were on me, however she did not look hostile or like she was planning anything. Though, I knew she was planning something.

"What do you mean, Darcy?" Jane asked.

"You and Thor share your room. I'll get Mr. Sour-mood his room," Darcy said.

"Darcy, he's staying here," Jane said.

"I know, I know, have a little faith," Darcy chuckled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, it's the least I could do, us getting off on the wrong foot and all," Darcy said.

Indeed, the Migardian was planning something. Sadly, I did not know her well enough to know what she was planning. Not that I wanted to get to know this piece of Migardian garbage.

"Darcy, if this is one of your pranks-" Jane started.

"It's not!" Darcy said.

Pranks? This Migardian did pranks? Mentally, I noted that I would have to show this girl a thing or two about tricks the hard way.

"Okay, I'm trusting you… if you need anything call for us," Jane told me.

Smiling, she took Thor's hand and began leading him to her room, but she stopped and turned back to Darcy and I-the only ones left in the room.

"You guys aren't hungry are you?" Jane asked.

"Not for Migardian food," I grumbled; I wasn't hungry, but I may as well have made it seem that I hated Migard; which I did.

"Okay," Jane mumbled.

Then, she disappeared behind the door with my brother. Darcy drank from her tea casually, so I took a sip; staring at her. When she noticed my stare, she stared back at me; I would not let my gaze drop, so we glared at each other and drank the tea casually.

"I thought you hated the tea," Darcy said.

"I do," I responded.

"You finished it," Darcy said.

"You act like a child," I announced.

"Of course I do, I'm on a sugar rush. I'm not normally like this, but you know… sugar rush," Darcy explained.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked her.

"Why are you talking back?" Darcy asked.

That's when I realized she was playing with me. To my complete disgust, I realized that from her perspective this may look like… _flirting._ Never in my life would I flirt with a Migardian-Never. Appalled, I looked away.

"I guess you want to go to sleep now," Darcy sighed.

No response would I give her. We were quiet and I listened for my brother. It was quiet. My eyes flew to Darcy, and I clasped my hands on my laps ready to heave her away if I had to.

"I'll be right back," Darcy said.

She got up and went to her room; she came back with a blanket and a pillow. Terrified, I watched her approach me with the blankets. She put them on the couch and then left. After staying still for a few minutes, I realized what she had done. Damn, she had made me think her intentions were different as a distraction. Angrily, I grabbed the pillow and hurled it across the room. Damn it, I had been tricked. The prince of Asgard did not sleep on couches. I would be avenged.


	3. Chapter 3 Coffee my Butt

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: So sad. Just published the last chapter for my other fanfic :"( . If you've read it and were a fan of it and are reading this now, wazzup? I guess it wasn't goodbye for you, YAY! So... Darcy and Loki are kind of enemies ish... how am I gonna fix that? Any ideas? OH! And, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys are epic.**

_Recap: Woo hoo! Go Darcy, she knows how to get what she wants. She made Loki spend the night on the sofa while she got her nice and comfy bed... ooh, Loki doesn't seem too happy about that... they're kind of mad at each other..._

***Darcy's P.O.V***

Yawning, I sat up. It was morning, the clock said so. My room was still dark as night, the way that I liked it in the mornings. I turned on the light next to my bed and looked around suspiciously. The previous night I had distracted Loki long enough for me to claim this room. Nothing had happened to me, so perhaps he wasn't as hostile as he seemed.

Sleepily, I heaved myself up and off my bed and went over to my closet. I picked out some jeans and a cute button up top, and went to the bathroom. The door to my own bathroom was to the right and behind my bed. I went in and combed my hair nicely. My bangs got special attention, and I put on a bit of lip gloss. My stomach felt… fluttery. A feeling that I did not enjoy, so I slapped my belly.

"You're hungry. You don't have a crush," I whispered to myself.

Lastly, I put on my glasses and analyzed myself. If I were a guy, I might consider dating myself, but... I needed a little something. I dug through my drawers until I found what I was looking for. A huge purple flower. I twisted two parts of my hair on either side of my face back and clipped them with the flower in the back of my hair.

I turned to get a view of my side and saw the flower. It matched my shirt. Smiling and confidently, I walked out of my room. The blankets were folded on the sofa nicely; a pillow was on the floor near my door. Suspiciously, I picked it up and tossed it back on my bed. Hey, you couldn't say that I was all mean; I gave him my pillow at least. Back in my room, I grabbed my Taser that I kept in one of the compartments below my desk.

Cautiously, I walked back into the living room holding my Taser tightly. Quietly, I walked to the kitchen and peered in. Loki was staring at the entrance and we made eye contact. He waved me in. I put my Taser in my pocket and walked in, smiling.

"Good morning Loki," I said as I walked over to make myself coffee.

"I made you some already," Loki said as I reached for a mug.

"Thank you…" I said.

My eyes stayed on him as I walked to the table. I sat across from him and looked at the coffee. It was dark… not enough sugar or creamer. In front of me, he had creamer and sugar ready. Quietly, I poured a bit of creamer on my finger and tasted it. Yep, it was creamer. I added some to my coffee as Loki watched me, then I reached for the sugar and grabbed a spoonful. Just before I dumped it into my coffee, I saw Loki's lip twitch. He was planning something. Smiling evilly, I put a bit on my hand and tasted it. Gross. Salt.

"Wow, you switched the sugar for salt. I thought you were supposed to be the god of Mischief, not lame pranks," I glared.

Loki's eyes narrowed. I took the salt back to the cabinet and took out the real sugar. Naturally, I tasted it to make sure it was sugar. Two spoonfulls went into my coffee and I stirred it. I took a sip and gagged.

"Idiot," Loki muttered.

"What the heck is this?" I growled.

"Dirt. Lowly, dirty, and stupid just like you," Loki insulted.

Angrily, I stood up and took my cup of coffee to him. He got up and hurried so that the table would remain in between us. We circled the table, eyes on each other and I finally threw the contents of the cup at him. Gracefully, he stepped away and it missed him, landing all over… Jane. My mouth opened to ask when she even came in here, but she spoke first-err shouted first.

"DARCY LEWIS! Why did you dump your coffee on me?" Jane asked.

"It's not coffee," I groaned.

Thor's stomping loud footsteps came and he came in quickly and hurried to Jane. His shirtless ness made Jane blush, and he looked at Jane worriedly.

"Did Loki do something?" Thor asked.

"He put dirt in my coffee," I said, just as Loki said, "She tried to poison me."

"What?!" Jane asked.

"He put dirt in my coffee," I announced.

"No, on the contrary, she tried to poison me," Loki said.

"Loki stop with your mischief," Thor growled at the same time as Jane said, "Darcy quit acting like a kid."

"I'm going to take a shower, Darcy clean this up!" Jane said.

"Brother, you will help her," Thor said.

As I reached for a rag to clean with, Loki responded, "Who are you to tell me what to do?!"

"I am your older brother," Thor said.

"Stop saying that! We're not brothers!" Loki screamed.

"We will always be brothers. No matter what you say or do," Thor said.

"Not if I hurt Jane," Loki said.

Immediately, I stood up, my hand flying to my Taser. Thor ran at his brothers and held him in a tight grip. At first it looked like Thor was hugging Loki, but then I realized that he was actually hurting Loki.

"Let me go!" Loki grunted, trying to get out of his brother's reach.

"No!" Thor hissed, "Vow that you will never hurt Jane."

"Fine." Loki gasped.

Thor released his brother who fell to the floor gasping. He reached down to help Loki to his feet, but Loki slapped his hand away. Droopily, Thor left the room and Loki sat on the floor, glaring at the floor while I cleaned. When Thor was good and out of hearing range, Loki got up.

"I'm the god of lies," he whispered.

And that's when I tased him.

PAGE BREAK.

Sure, I got yelled at for Tasing Loki. But at least we got him chained up. He was out for a few hours and in that time, the Avengers assembled in our freaking living room! Loki was tied to a chair; Thor sat in a chair next to him. Bruce Banner and Tony Stark sat next to each other on the couch for two. Pepper stood behind Tony with her hands on his shoulders. Steve Rogers stood on the other side of Loki with his arms folded-man was he _fine_ in person! Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff stood by the door. And Nick Fury sat on the other cushiony chair, Agent Coulson and Agent Hill stood behind him. He was staring at Loki who was unconscious. Jane and I brought out more chairs from the dining room, so Steve, Pepper, and Maria sat down; the others preferred standing... And we waited in awkward silence for Loki to wake up.

"When did you Taze him, Miss Lewis?" Fury asked.

"Um… like two hours ago," I said.

"Why did you tase him, again?" Coulson asked.

"He said he was going to hurt Jane," I said.

"Never will he hurt her, not as long as I'm here protecting her and that will be always," Thor boomed.

"So how long have you guys been here?" Coulson asked Thor.

"We arrived last night," Thor said.

"And you didn't check into SHIELD?" Coulson asked.

"They got here really late," I interrupted.

"I'm-"Coulson began.

"You petty Migardian! Your, stupid weapon-" Loki began screaming, and then he saw us all in the room and froze. It wasn't out of embarrassment, but out of self-preservation; both Clint and Natasha pointed their guns at him. He smiled eerily and said, "Hello again."

"My brother is going to get better. I know that there is good in him," Thor said to Clint and Natasha, worried that they were going to shoot his brother.

"Of course, Barton, Natasha," Coulson said. He said of course as if he were talking to a child that was about to start screaming and using his lightning bolts to blow up the city if he got upset.

Regretfully, they both lowered their weapons. They looked one hundred percent ready to shoot his face off.

"Agent Coulson, Nick Fury, I have plans for my brother. I would like him to start doing something productive… he has no magic, and is mortal now until he learns his lesson. I wish for him to do work at SHIELD-"Thor started.

"No! Nothing in the nine realms will ever make me-"Loki started.

"How about we give him a choice? Work for SHIELD and have SHIELD agents watch him while he is vulnerable and easily killed, or he could get questioned for days, months at a time and have no one to protect him if Romanoff accidentally hit him with one of her bullets," Nick Fury said.

Everyone in the room turned to Natasha and I saw her lip twitched as she imagined this. Loki glared to the floor. He looked as if he were trying to think of something…

Impatiently, Nick Fury added, "The choice is yours."


	4. Chapter 4 Playing Innocent

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: For the story's sake, Coulson is alive… it's kind of sad… how he died in the movie… and he never got the things signed (BAD LOKI!)… let me go cry for a minute… :"(**

_Recap: So The avengers plus a few SHIELD peeps are in Jane and Darcy's apartment. Nick Fury just offered Loki a job at SHIELD because Thor begged him to._

***Loki's P.O.V***

The choice is mines?! It was work for SHIELD or die! What kind of a choice was that?! All their stupid eyes were on me, and I knew what I had to respond… perhaps I could get this to work for me… eventually. However, the time for planning was not now, I couldn't risk them suspecting my plotting.

"I am… truly sorry for what I did to your people," I said softly and remorsefully, "I thank you for giving me the opportunity to work for you, to try and make it up to you after what I have done. I have much to feel sorry for, and you have no reason to be kind to me and to give me these options. I accept your most gracious offer."

My eyes were glued to the ground as I brought tears to my eyes. I tried my best to look guilty and started shaking my hands to try and look nervous.

"That's bull… you were such a butt, you're totally not sorry," Darcy glared.

Angrily, I bit my lip so that I could remain focused on trying to look innocent, or sweet, or sorry. It hurt badly, so I let go and took a deep, shaky breath.

"You're the jerkiest guy I've ever met… I swear if I could-" Darcy began to threaten.

The idiot Nick Fury decided to cut in at that moment, "Well, then. Since you'll be working at SHIELD we'll need to come up with a position… can you read and write in English?"

"Yes, I'm educated," I mumbled.

"Fury, could I make a suggestion?"

Quickly, my head snapped up. The red haired woman made eye contact with me; I thought I recognized her annoying voice. It was the mewling quim, Natasha Romanoff. She glared at me with all the hatred in her heart; however I simply returned her gaze with an apologetic look. This upset her even more, and I would have smirked at her if I wasn't playing the sorry fool.

"Yes, Agent Romanoff," Nick Fury nodded.

"I was thinking… since, Darcy is so overworked, and I mean, it's only her translating Jane's notes for us… perhaps Loki could become her servant-err secretary," Romanoff suggested.

"An assistant for the assistant?" Coulson questioned-damn. I guess their medics were better than I thought; my scepter through him should have killed him.

"I don't see why not," Maria Hill shrugged.

Fury turned to her, and the hint of a smile appeared on Coulson's face as he nodded in agreement to her statement… was this love? All these people loved each other… It sickened me.

"All right then, Loki say hello to your new boss," Nick Fury said.

My jaw would have dropped, I should have stood up and objected to this with all my might, but it wouldn't make me look too good… I forced a sad smile on my face and turned to Darcy's smirking face.

"When do I start repaying my debt?" I asked.

"You'll start tomorrow. Coulson, Hill, go get Loki and Thor some normal people clothes-" _excuse me? Normal People clothes?! This mewling_- "Rest of you guys take Thor back to the Avenger's tower… fill him in. Actually, Romanoff, Bart-" he paused, then said, "Romanoff, Rogers, you two stay here… fill out the working applications with Loki, I'll call if there is anything else that needs to get done."

And so, everyone except for Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster, and I left. As the door slammed shut, Natasha started to me at full speed; however Steve Rogers got up and was in front of her in a second. She glared at me over Steve's shoulder.

"Natasha, calm down," Steve said. I could see that they were struggling, and it was incredibly hard to not sneer at her. "Tasha, please-"

"Only Clint can call me that. Call me Tasha in front of this idiot and I will shoot you," Agent Romanoff growled.

"C'mon, it's obvious that Darcy hates him. He'll get payment enough by being her assistant, believe me the girl knows how to get revenge," Steve said, shuttering.

"You got that right, Cap!" Darcy laughed.

Agent Romanoff froze, her glare never left me. I made my eyes look as sad as possible and looked up at her with my sad, sorry eyes that I always used whenever I got into trouble-which was often.

"Fine, but I'm the best at getting revenge," Agent Romanoff sniffed. Steve stepped aside and walked over to Darcy who was watching all of this with a sly smile on her face.

"I apologize deeply for-" I started.

"Shut it," Agent Romanoff snarled.

"I-" I started.

"I said shut the hell up!" she shouted.

In the next instant, Rogers was in between us. He gently pulled her away and began talking to her softly in the corner. With a sigh, Jane went into the kitchen, and Darcy walked up to me-with a big smile on her face. Oh how I wanted to scare her off of her, or trick her into doing something horrible! However, I couldn't… I had to play innocent.

"Hello, Darcy," I said, softly, when she stepped in front of me, ever smiling.

"Wow, why are you acting so… innocent?" Darcy asked.

"I should be on my knees, begging everyone here for forgiveness for what I did," I hesitated, "the last time I was on this planet."

"You should. I wouldn't mind if you started begging now," Darcy shrugged.

My eyes turned to the ground, and I frowned sadly, "I apologize for our bad introduction…. I'm not used to this planet, I've just been kicked out of my home planet and I guess that I assumed that if I still acted like a prince, perhaps I still could be one… I suppose that I was wrong, I will be nothing but humble now."

"See, Natasha? He's sorry," Steve Rogers whispered.

Internally, I smiled. He bought it. He was the captain of their insignificant team. If he told SHIELD how sorry I was, perhaps they would believe it more… then eventually they'd trust me with the weapons…. If I didn't figure out a way to get my powers back before then.

"Pft. Who is acting like the mewling quim now?" Darcy grinned.

Sadly, I met eyes with her. She was trying to provoke me, and provoke me she was, but I would not let it show. Idiotic Migardians could not provoke a prince. Someone who was above them, better than them. Her eyes revealed confusion, then determination as we stared at each other for a long while. Emotions were revealed in her eyes; anger, confusion, pity, and then lust once again… I gave her my sad half-smile, and her gaze softened… this could be used to my advantage, I realized, she found my appearance appealing.

"Okay, let's get started with the paper work," Steve Rogers said at last.

Nodding, I turned my eyes from Darcy and walked over to do the boring paperwork with these petty Migardians.


	5. Chapter 5 Milkshakes

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Watup? So I was having a bit of writers block for this chapter, as you can tell by the title, but now my evil plans are setting into motion! Mwahahaa. Enjoy, and review. PS: thanks for the reviews, you guys are EPIC**

_Recap: Loki agreed to work for SHIELD and now he's going to be Darcy's assistant after they finish all this annoying paperwork!_

***Darcy's P.O.V***

"Lewis," Steve called for the _millionth_ time.

Angrily, I jumped up and walked up to him-he was sitting on the desk patiently watching me.

"Sign here and you're done," Steve said.

Smiling, I signed and then I did a fist pump. "Woo hoo!" I cheered.

Loki was sitting down, reading an old-English book I didn't even know we had, and waiting for Steve or Natasha to call him over for more signatures. With my energies restored, I rushed into the kitchen and whiffed up some milkshakes for everyone. I poured them in nice, milkshake cups and put them on a platter. Quickly, I pulled my hair back into a waitress lady bun, and took the platter out, giving everyone-including Loki- a milkshake.

"To celebrate that I'm done with my part!" I grinned.

"Yes, Darcy's secret recipe," Jane gasped, and practically snatched the cup off the platter.

"This is good," Steve nodded.

"What is it made of?" Loki asked, eyeing me suspiciously, however after sniffing it he took a sip and I could tell he liked it.

"Um… A bit of ice cream, some chocolate syrup, bananas, eggs, peanut butter, milk and a secret ingredient I'd like to call none of your business," I explained.

"Thanks," was all Natasha said; she was still flipping through Loki's papers, "Sign."

Loki got up and signed another spot, inches from Natasha who glared at him as if she were going to shoot him just for breathing. Fifteen minutes later, Loki and Natasha _still _weren't done signing, but he was just finishing up his milkshake.

"You know, on my planet, they have something similar to this," Loki said.

"No, I didn't and frankly, I don't care," I sighed.

"I shall make it for you lovely people," Loki said.

Everyone turned to Loki as he got up and walked into the kitchen. Natasha's eye twitched, Steve looked shocked, and Jane stared after the door sheepishly.

"I think he's different now," Jane shrugged.

"Once an idiot, always an idiot," Natasha growled.

"No, he regrets what he's done, Natasha. I think he is trying to prove to us that he really has changed," Steve said.

"Definitely not trying to prove it to me," I said, shaking my head, "In fact, I still don't trust him… I think I'll go keep an eye on him now."

Wordlessly, I got up and entered the kitchen to see Loki looking into the fridge. Several other ingredients were already laid out on the counter, and the blender was freshly washed.

"You know how to wash a blender?" I asked.

"Of course I do," Loki growled, but he caught himself, "I, um, saw someone use it previously and we have a contraption similar in Asgard."

I just shrugged in response and leaned against a different counter. You know how people move differently, trying to ignore you, but fully knowing you're there? That's exactly what he was doing, stiff movements trying not to be noticed. It was kind of funny, and –though I'm ashamed to admit it- kind of cute.

Loki was an efficient worker and had everything done in a matter of minutes, lastly, he had to blend it together. He put it all in, but was about to press the button when I ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He froze, his hand moved slightly as if he were going to shove me off, but thought better of it.

"The cap isn't on. You would have dirtied the entire kitchen like that, and probably your precious suit," I said.

Nodding, he turned away out of my grasp and began looking for the cap to the blender. I found it first and washed it, then handed it to him. When he took it, our hands touched for a second and he let his hand remain on mines for a second.

"Thank you, Darcy; I hope we can begin again. I wish for you to forget my horrible behavior upon first meeting you," Loki said.

"I doubt that's happening, but I think you can work your way up," I said.

Now why had I said that-? A small smile appeared on his face and he nodded, and he took the cap and put it on. He blended it, jumping at first which caused me to giggle. Once again, he stiffened upon hearing me laugh, but he returned to normal after a second.

When it was done blending, he poured it into cups. He picked up the same platter I used and stacked them up, and began walking to the door. Luckily, I was close behind him because just before he reached the door, he stumbled, and nearly fell. The drinks tottered in his hand, and I grabbed the platter away before it could fall, my hands on top of his to help steady both him and the platter.

Once they were both steadied, I let go and he turned to me. He was blushing slightly, and his green eyes looked thankfully into mines. I smiled back a bit, and he turned forward and went through the door. _Are you-blushing?_ I mentally realized. With a shake of my head, I wiped the smile off my head and followed Loki out. He was handing everyone a drink. He came to me last, and handed it to me.

"For you, Lady Darcy," he said with a little bow and a cute smile.

"Why thank you," I grinned.

So, I took his drink and I took a sip of it. D-A-N-G it was the best thing I had ever tasted! It was so good and wonderful and mmm…. I loved it!

"Wow, this is amazing," I sighed, then chugged down the drink.

"This is great! I've never tasted anything so good," Steve gasped.

Well, what about my drink?

"Man, I think this is even better than Darcy's," Jane teased.

Shit. Well, now I regretted chugging down his drink. It was great, but… my drink was better! My looks of lust turned into glares as I glared at Loki who smiled at me from across the room. Hoo, he was trying to play me, wasn't he?! Not going to work. His eyes revealed him. He was arrogant and proud that Jane said that his drink was better, but he was struggling not to smirk at me.

"Can you cook?" I asked.

"Kind of, I know some traditional feast dishes from Asgard," Loki said, "and I cook Lasagna fairly well, I've been learning how to ever since… well, I've been learning to cook it to say sorry to my brother."

"You know how to cook it already?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm a fast learner," Loki nodded.

"Fine, next week, your first assignment will be to cook us lasagna," I said.

"All right," Loki nodded.

"Good," I smiled.

"It will be," he said softly.

I was not going to get played by this alien; no it was going to be the other way around. And I'd reveal him; I'd reveal him for what he truly is.


	6. Chapter 6 Lasagna

**Chapter 6**

**A.N: Soo sorry I forgot the update... well, I didn't forget I was SUPER busy last week. I'm sorry! You guys still liking this fic, or is it boring?**

***Loki's P.O.V*** PAGE BREAK

Had my blasted competitiveness gotten me into trouble once again? Now I had to learn to make lasagna in three days or else seem like I was less than that petty Migardian who had forced me to accept her challenge.

Since I accepted Darcy's challenge, I've been taken to SHIELD and have been given a tour. Each day, by a different person, Thor and I would be shown around the Avengers tower. Today was Steve Roger's turn to show us around, yesterday was Tony stark, the day before by Agent Phil Coulson, and the first day of our tours by Bruce Banner.

I'd been waiting for today; since Steve seemed to be one of the most warmed up to me, I decided that I'd ask him to teach me how to make this lasagna. So, here I was, in Migardian clothes, waiting in the living room of Jane and Darcy's apartment for him to arrive. Still, I hadn't admitted that it was our apartment although we would be permanently living here… and I still had to sleep on the couch!

"Whose turn is it this time?" Darcy asked.

"Steve Roger's," Thor boomed.

"Oh," Darcy nodded.

I noticed her blush and I could feel myself smile a bit.

"Oh?" I questioned.

"What?" Darcy asked.

"Your blush at the mention of this superhuman," I said.

"Wha- I'm not blushing!" Darcy growled.

"That seems doubtful," I said, shaking my head.

"Well… why do you care if I'm blushing or not about him?!" Darcy asked.

I do not because you're an annoying, insolent, mewling quim. "Um… I enjoy teasing you about it," I said uncertainly.

Darcy's eyebrow rose as she looked at me. I returned the gaze for a moment, and then turned to the floor, observing her from the corner of my eye. She was staring at me… her fancy for me had grown more and more noticeable the longer I'd been here, it was like she was one of the younger maids from Asgard who giggled every time they saw my brother or I.

The door opened, and Steve Rogers came in with a brown sweater. Darcy's attention immediately shifted from me to him.

"Hello, sorry I'm late," Steve sighed.

"Hah, no problem… can I get you anything?" Darcy asked.

"No thank you, miss, I have to take these guys now," Steve said uncomfortably.

"Oh well… maybe next time," Darcy sighed.

Steve nodded politely and Thor stood up and went to shake his hand. I got up and walked over to him, fiddling with my pockets and trying to look worried.

"Greetings, Captain Rogers… thank you for taking my brother and I today," I said.

"Not at all, well, let's go," Steve said.

So he drove us to the Avengers tower, I gazed out the window trying to look as depressed as possible. This man seemed good hearted, like my brother, and easy to manipulate. This should not be hard at all. When we arrived, there was Nick Fury waiting outside with a furious expression.

"There's a mission, we need Thor," he said as soon as we entered the building.

"What about me?" Steve asked.

"Someone needs to watch over Loki, no offence, and I'm not letting Barton do it," Fury said.

Captain Rogers nodded and kept on walking as Thor started off with Fury.

"Good bye, brother," I called.

"I shall return," Thor shouted.

And then they were gone. Steve and I entered the elevator awkwardly, and he pressed a button and we went up.

"Captain Rogers, could I ask a favor of you?" I asked.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Do you mind teaching me how to cook lasagna?" I asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Steve asked.

"An assignment from Darcy," I said.

"Darcy," Steve echoed.

"Are you fond of her?" I asked.

"She's a great girl, but I can't let go of Peggy, so I can't date her, but she always flirts with me and sometimes I want to flirt back, but then I'm not being faithful to- never mind," Steve said.

"Is Peggy your wife?" I asked.

"No. She was a girl I loved," Steve said, "she's gone."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said.

The doors opened and we both stepped out silently. He took me to the kitchens and began pulling things out while I watched him.

"Darcy likes you," Steve said casually as he organized the ingredients before us.

"She does?" I asked softly.

"She does. I think you should, if you like her, try to be with her," Steve said.

Me with a Migardian? All pity I had previously felt for this man vanished and now I felt anger.

"Don't you think I'm too… bad… for her?" I asked.

"I think you once were, but you're changed. You don't see it, but I can, you've changed," Steve said.

"How is it that you're one of the only people in this planet do not hate me?"

"I know how it feels like to be isolated," Steve said.

PAGE BREAK

The lasagna was ready, we were in Darcy's apartment, and it was the day I was set to cook for them. She had set the table while I slaved over the kitchen making this. Badly I had wanted to stop and leave, but I needed people to like me, sadly.

"I'm done!" I called.

Darcy came in and Jane, and Thor and they admired the lasagna I had just pulled out of the oven.

"Can you help me serve?" I asked Darcy.

She nodded and took the knife and cut the lasagna, giving everyone a piece. Thor was the first to get his plate, I was the last and he was finished with his plate by the time I was served, so we gave him more.

"Let's hope this is good," Darcy said, raising her glass.

"To hope," I grinned, raising mines as well.

"It is good," Thor said.

And indeed it was.


	7. Chapter 7 First Kiss

**Chapter 7  
**

**A.N: sorry if i'm les *heh* enthusiastic, i love LES MISERABLES NOW! it's just soo good! I'll keep writing for this; keeping a promise by writing one more fanfic for this fandom: Captured! Might b back to this fandom after Thor 2 comes out, but I'M SORRY! I won't abandon this story, but it's gonna move fast, so buckle up! VIVE LE FRANCE!**

***Loki's P.O.V***

It's morning. I was just sitting on the table, drinking my coffee. Jane came in, said hello, made coffee for herself and Thor, took it, and then came back with a box of pop tarts. When I finished my coffee, I took it to the sink, and that's when Darcy came in.

The door swept open and she froze when she saw me. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw her leg twitch almost as if she wanted to leave, but she walked straight to the fridge without even looking at me. Quietly, I washed my cup and listened as she poured herself a glass of milk. Milk. Darcy Lewis never drank Milk, then I realized that I was right next to the coffee; she was probably avoiding me…

"Good morning, Darcy," I said just to push her buttons.

"Morning," she mumbles, I can just hear the blush in her voice.

"I'm, um, starting in the office today, correct?" I question, my back still to her. I smile, at my great improvisation in adding the um in there.

"Yeah," Darcy mutters.

Finally, I turn around to stare at her completely. She's staring at her cup and doesn't even look up at me. I give myself an awkward smile, and sit down across from her, there's a clear blush on her cheeks that she does not want me to see. After eating for a few minutes, she gets up abruptly and runs out of the room. I continue sitting there, smiling at my small victory.

All Darcy had me doing today was typing which was not very interesting at all. At the end of the day, she was her usual self and came in, smirking.

"You done yet?" Darcy asked smugly.

"You gave me almost four hundred pages to type up, not to mention that I'm not used to your Migardian technology, of course I'm not done," I growled.

"Sorry to upset the princey," Darcy grinned.

"Don't call me that." I snapped.

"C'mon, Lokes, we're leaving," Darcy said.

"I have to finish this assignment," I hissed.

"You can do that tomorrow," Darcy said.

After taking a deep breath to calm myself, I nodded and got up. I opened the door of the office to her, and she got out first. As we approached the most crowded room in all of Migard-the SHIELD lobby- I took Darcy's hand. At first, she froze, then she started to wriggle out of my grasp, but we walked in there, hand in hand and she gave up all attempts because it was too late.

Steve Rogers had told me about how much the junior SHIELD agents loved to gossip, so I decided I'd do something good in Migard and give them something to gossip about. About ten junior agents saw us, and whispers started like a wild fire-that's when Darcy gave up and led me to the elevator as fast as possible.

When I turned, my suspicions were proven to be correct; at least one hundred junior agents and a few senior agents were staring at us. My eyes stayed on Darcy as I tried to look as in love as possible, and we waited for the elevator once she had pressed the button. Luckily, it took a long while to reach us, and when it opened, I forced a blush on and bit my lip to die laughing.

Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton were all in the same elevator and saw us, holding hands. Eyeing Darcy, I saw the blood drain from her face as she desperately tried to wriggle free, this time I let her go.

Hill and Coulson's jaw's dropped. Clint's eyes narrowed and he looked flabbergasted. Romanoff looked the as she usually did-ready to shoot me, but I loved Nick Fury's expression most of all. I viewed him constantly as Mr. No emotions, but he was shocked. Honestly, his face gave me pure joy; he was shocked, angry, and then just shocked again and he walked out, the rest of them following him without even saying a word.

"Slut," Romanoff muttered as she passed Darcy.

Calmly, I walked into the elevators and when they closed, I flinched as all hell broke loose.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Darcy screamed.

"What was what?" I asked.

"You freaking held my hand for all of freaking SHIELD to freaking see and freaking Natasha freaking things we're freaking dating," Darcy shrieked.

"You sound as loud as my brother," I noted, "And you overused the word 'freaking'" I said.

A small smile spread on her face, but it disappeared quickly.

"You idiot!" Darcy cried.

"Well, you were going to have to go on date with me anyways, when I won our competition. And, you kissed me last night which we never talked about," I said.

"This damn elevator is taking too freaking long," Darcy muttered.

My eyes rolled, as I grabbed Darcy by the shoulders, she yelped quickly before I pressed my lips on hers. Instantly, her hands gripped my shoulders, and I moved my hands down to her waist. I had never kissed a girl before. Well, once Thor forced me to kiss and Asgardian peasant who we never knew, but she kissed me for half a second, I've never kissed anyone for this long… but she obviously had, and she knew how.

Her hands gently stroked my arm, but my hands stayed firm in place. Her lips tasted sweet, and moved with such urgency, such strength that it made me kiss her back. That, I blame on the temptation of being a man, and my plans for getting her to be my slave, because there is no other way in the nine realms that I'd be kissing a Migardian.

The elevator beeped; a warning that they were about to open, she pulled away and stared down. At first I thought that she was blushing, but then I realized that she was thinking. Finally, with an exasperated sigh, she took my hand and when the doors opened, she led me out.

The car ride back to the apartment was a quiet one, and I stared out the window. My lips felt weird… and I wanted to kiss her again, but I knew that it wasn't because I had feelings for her; I just liked how my lips tingled afterwards… I hardly noticed that we had arrived. Darcy got out and walked up the stairs when I got a sudden inspiration!

I walked up the stairs, up to the roof as I recalled something that Jane had told me…

_I was lying on the couch in the living room, when Jane started screaming and came into the living room as well. She shoved my legs off, sat down next to me, and turned on the television. On came a red haired girl sitting next to a boy her age on a Ferris wheel. A blonde guy-their age- was dangling off the Ferris wheel and was asking the red haired girl to go on a date with him._

"_What nonsense are you watching?" I asked._

"_It's the most romantic movie in the entire world! The notebook, oh Loki, PLEASE make your brother watch this! If he even did one thing from this I'd love him even more than I already do if that's possible," Jane gushed._

When I reached the top, I saw a window cleaner platform on the outside of the building. I also saw on the television, someone using this, so I pressed the button and was lowered down and down until I was just outside of Darcy's window. Quickly, I knocked on the window, and went back to the fair rails, leaning back so that it looked like I could fall off the edge. Curiously, Darcy opened the curtains to her window, saw me and screamed.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked.

"WHAT?" Darcy screamed.

"Will you go out with me?"

"No," Darcy gasped.

I leaned back some more, and Darcy screamed for me to stop.

"Will you go out with me?" I repeated.

"YES, YES!" Darcy cried.

"Now, I don't want to make you," I started.

"I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU! I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU," Darcy screamed.

Smiling smugly, I leaned forward, walked across the platform where Darcy was. She moved out of the way and as I walked in I said:

"Fine, we'll go out."

"You jerk!" Darcy cried, hitting me.

I leaned down, and our lips met again and I felt tingly, but it wasn't romance… it was me being happy that my plans were working.


	8. Chapter 8 First Date-ish

**Chapter 8  
**

**A/N: I'm kind of having writers block for this story, not to mention the fact that we're having finals. i hope the quality of this story picks up when summer break starts... I'm open to suggestions for chapters (I need fluff/any chapters to help me lead up to the climax I have planned) So... if anyone is willing to share ideas, that would be great! Sorry if you don't like it! T.T**

*****Darcy's P.O.V*****

Angrily, I was throwing all my clothes all around my room. I HAD NOTHING TO WEAR! I was going to be on a date with the hottest guy ever and I had NOTHING TO WEAR! After spending an hour searching for clothes, I finally snuck into Jane's closet… ew… I'd find something better to wear in Agent Hill's closet!

Laughing at my funny thoughts, I wandered back to my room and turned to see Loki right behind me. A blush immediately spread through my cheeks as I looked down at my clothes; an oversized tee and short P.J. shorts.

"You look nice," he teased.

"Shut up," I muttered.

Slowly, he approached me and his hand pushed a string of my hair behind my ear and I glanced up at him, blushing.

"You truly do look beautiful," he whispered.

"Thanks," I stammered, before turning around to go in my room.

"Darcy?" another voice called.

Quickly, I spun around to see Jane in a pretty dress holding Thor's hand.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We're going out… we'll be back before midnight… maybe…" Jane smiled.

Nodding, I watched them go. Where were they going? What if we ran into them? As soon as the door closed, Loki walked up to me and brushed my cheek with his hand.

"What shall we do?" Loki asked.

"How about a movie and pizza?" I suggested.

"Whatever you wish to do is perfect with me," Loki sighed.

"Are you going to be all Romeo on me, because that is so annoying," I said before I could stop myself.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked.

"Never mind… what movie do you want to watch?" I asked.

Loki shrugged… right, he didn't know any movies… I took his hand, led him to the living room and sat him down, then I rummaged through the movies we had-conviniently leaving Romeo and Juliet out on one of the stands for him to find, and pulled out my current favorite movie.

"Are you opposed to musicals?" I asked Loki.

"No," loki said, shaking his head.

"Good," I smiled.

Excitedly, I popped the movie in, and curled up next to him to watch the movie. His arm went around me, and it made it more comfortable for me, it was so comfy, and my P.J's so soft…

***PAGE BREAK***

"Oh my gosh, it's true?" Jane gasped.

My head snapped up. The T.V was still on… Loki's arm was around me, he had barely woken up too, and Jane and Thor were gaping at us from the door.

"What time is it?" I muttered, confused.

"One… are you two… dating?" Jane asked.

"Um…" I started.

"I suppose one could say that, that is to say I asked her on a single date and she said that she would join me, however if our relationship will continue, I am unsure of because I behave too Romeo-like," Loki said.

"Romeo?" Thor boomed, "Who is this Romeo competing for Lady Darcy's heart? We shall crush him brother!"

"Thor, we don't crush Darcy's potential boyfriends, and OH MY GOSH! When did this start?!" Jane shrieked.

Loki looked at me with a smile that I couldn't help but return. I could tell he was planning something, so I decided to let him talk.

"For hundreds of years, I've been searching for the perfect Migardian to enslave; one with means of getting me into SHIELD, and now I have hypnotized Darcy and forced her to fall in love with me so that I may take over Migard!" Loki said like an evil scientist.

Jane's eyes darted to me, but I forced my eyes to look glazed.

"You're kidding…" Jane begged.

"No, Darcy… ATTACK!" Loki yelled.

Keeping the glazed look in my eye, I walked to Jane as a Zombie would. Jane shrieked and hid behind Thor who was looking at me amused.

"Do not worry, Jane, my brother is very mischevious, however without his magic, he cannot do anything to us," Thor said.

"I-have-returned-his-magic," I said in a robot voice, causing Jane to whimper.

Thor glared at me, but then his eyes grew wide as I kept on marching to them. He grabbed my wrists, and stared me in the eyes.

"Must-Attack," I said.

"Lady Darcy, I am sorry for what I'm about to do…" Thor said, he lifted up a giant hand, and I screamed and fell to the floor-was he actually going to hit me? "I knew you were just pretending."

Gosh. Thor was a lot smarter than we gave him credit for.


	9. Chapter 9 Confusion

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: I was hit with sudden insparation for this chapter! Hope you like it! Please review if you do!**

***Loki's P.O.V***

Needless to say, Darcy and my 'first date' did not go as well as I had originally plotted. Initially, I had hoped that we would have a nice dinner, I'd bring her home, she'd be completely in love with me by the time we were done, and then I'd commence planning part B of my operation. However, I still needed to focus on securing part A of my plan, so I'd have to wait for that.

In the morning, Jane was grouchy from the prank we pulled on her the night before, which made it funnier to me. Thor was upset that we had worried Jane and told me not to do it again, but that he was happy that I'd found myself a Migardian. Every single thing that I did that did not involve world domination made Thor proud of me; it was extremely aggravating.

At the table sat Darcy, Jane and Thor when I came in; I had been in the living room watching Romeo and Juliet a pathetic play about two Migardians who fall in love. Romeo was extremely successful in getting Juliet to fall in love with him, however they were only children; give her something shiny and the result would have been the same.

Darcy told me not to be like Romeo, so I suppose that she did not want me to be melodramatic with my 'undying love' for her. I was so sure that that was the way to any petty Migardian's heart, but I suppose that's why I chose Darcy to be my Migardian because she wasn't as frail and as annoying as the other Migardian women on this planet. Nor was she strong and arrogant like the Asgardians on my home planet, or icy cold like the ones on my real home planet; she was just Darcy.

Which did not necessarily mean that I liked her, I just… favored her above all other women; it wasn't a liking nor a loving… not even favoring… just a… tolerance. I tolerated her and in turn, she adored me and eventually would adore me so much she'd be willing to do my bidding!

Back to the dining room… I silently got a bowl of cereal and sat down next to Darcy. I began eating in silence, but Jane commented.

"Sitting next to Darcy, eh?" Jane questioned with a teasing smile on her face.

My eyebrows raised and I looked to Darcy who was blushing. The pink made her face glow more than what it normally did, and her light, beautiful-err almost pretty- eyes looked down at her food. Something started feeling bubbly inside of me, so I burst it by saying-

"This is a table of four; there are no other chairs," I grumbled.

Shaking with laughter, Jane nodded and continued eating. Uh oh. Now Darcy was glaring down at her food… my ice heart froze more at the sight of her angry eyes, but I quickly reminded myself that I did not value this Migardian's feelings…

_Yes you do… you need to value her feelings for your plan! __**Suuure, that's the reason why you value this Migardian's feelings.**__ What are you implying by that? __**You love this Migardian don't you? **__You sicken me with your abnormal, weird thoughts. __**You're the one who is thinking this all.**_

As I ate my cereal, I wondered how nobody noticed how insane I was any earlier and locked me up in a glass cage to prevent me from doing anything too insane. Once they were finished, Jane and Thor left, and Darcy and I remained awkwardly.

"Darcy-"I started.

"Look, you obviously don't like me and I don't know what I thought thinking you did, I mean it was all just a little kiss and it was probably just to annoy me and-"Darcy rambled.

With a roll of my eyes, I made like a cliché movie and kissed her mid-sentence. At first, she was hesitant, but then she kissed me back like she had our first time kissing. Our kiss brought back the horrible bubbles in my stomach that made me feel sick, yet light, annoyed and angry, yet excited and relieved… So, I pulled away before the stupid feelings in my stomach could turn into anything more stupid-if that was even possible.

"Darcy… I've never been liked by anyone, so I'm hesitant, and- do _you _even like me?" I asked softly.

"I- um… fine, I do," Darcy moaned.

A smug smile appeared on my face, but before she could notice it was smug, I forced my eyes to look sad; now I had on a sad smile on my face.

"Wow. I've… nobody really liked me while I was growing up, and I… I don't know how to react to someone liking me… I'm usually so hostile as a barrier so that nobody could get through to me and break me after they've pretended to love me… but, Darcy Lewis, you've broken that barrier," I said.

And then, my stupid as Migardian lips crushed themselves onto Darcy's again. Darcy's hand took mines, and she rubbed the top of my hand with her thumb to comfort me. Great now _she _was feeling sorry for _me._

Gently, I put my free hand on her waist; in turn she pulled me closer to her. Darcy pulled away first, and I looked into her eyes. her eyes looked teasing… she looked mischievous and I decided that this Migardian wasn't half bad-she wasn't half good either, but just not entirely Migardian if that even makes sense.

"We should get ready to go to the office," Darcy sighed.

"How about we don't?" I suggested.

"What do you mean?" Darcy giggled, her fingers intertwining with mines.

"I've been stuck in this blasted apartment for as long as I've been on this planet and I would _love _it if you showed me around," I smiled.

"Sightseeing? Okay! Um… I haven't actually gone either, so this should be fun," Darcy grinned.

Nodding, I stood up and I helped her up. When we were both standing, I was plenty taller than her, but she looked up at me with hopeful eyes. Slowly, I lowered my head until our lips were almost meeting, and then I looked into her eyes. Her eyes searched mines and she jumped to kiss me for a second before gravity pulled her down.

"See you in fifteen minutes," Darcy said.

Then she hurried out of the room, but I remained frozen where she last kissed me. She stopped at the door and turned to look at me before rushing out…

***PAGE BREAK***

We had been walking for FIVE HOURS straight, and Darcy was still bouncing about the walls. With the money SHIELD has been paying me, I had bought her a coffee and we've been getting chocolate bars every time one finished. Darcy dragged me about, NOW she wanted to climb up the empire state building.

"SHIIIIIIT!" Darcy screamed.

Twenty heads turned our way, and I grabbed both her hands, and dragged her behind a corner.  
"Yes, love?" I asked.

"I think we're maybe… a little… lost?" Darcy giggled.

"Oh," I muttered.

Great. Lost in a giant city… Once, Thor sent me on a scavenger hunt in Asgard and I had gotten lost for a WEEK. Who knew how long we'd be lost for now?!

"Don't worry," Darcy said, "I have you!"

Darcy jumped on me, and wrapped her legs around me, and clung to me with her arms around my neck and began kissing me.

"I'm tired! I feel like a baby, Hahaha! You're carrying me!" Darcy laughed.

"Darcy?" I asked, cautiously lowering her, "Are you drunk?"

"Suuuuuugarrr hiiiiiiigh," Darcy shouted jumping up and down.

"Please, darling, calm down," I begged.

Darcy fell to the floor on her knees and began sobbing… people turned to me and glared at me, and I knelt down and picked up her head and forced her to look into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You hate me! I'm acting like such a little kid! I should have known better than to mix coffeeeeeeeee with choooocolattte," Darcy moaned.

"Darcy Lewis, it is impossible for me to hate you," I said, honestly.

Whoa… what? Honestly? No…. but… fine, Darcy was my Migardian PET. Who hates their pet?

"Okay, I'll get us out of thiiiiiii- sugar crash," she gasped.

Droopily, Darcy followed me as I called us a Taxi, and I got us inside. Once I muttered him the directions and paid him, I sat back in the back seat. Darcy's small hand took my hand, and she nestled against me. My other arm went around her and I let her lean on me. Darcy nestled on me, and she fell asleep.

When we finally arrived, Jane was outside looking extremely worried, Thor and Captain Steve Rogers were awaiting us as well... how long were we missing for? I got out, and carried Darcy out in my arms; Thor, Jane and Steve ran to meet us.

"Where were you guys? Is Darcy okay?" Jane asked.

"Yes. We went sightseeing, I fed her coffee and chocolate and she went crazy, then she fell asleep in the taxi as we came home," I sighed.

"Sugar high?" Steve asked, which I confirmed with a nod.

"Thevengers wentou lookforyou," Thor muttered quietly.

"What?" I asked, we were walking up the stairs and Darcy was still asleep in my arms.

"The Avengers went out to look for you two," Thor said, still softly.

There was an awkward silence; we continued climbing the stairs. Damn. These Migardians still did not trust me.

"Oh?" I nodded, "Well, as you can see that was unnecessary."

I was aiming for slightly hurt, which I succeeded. Steve grabbed my arm when we were in the hall and I turned to him.

"Sorry that we didn't trust you. Now we know, you're on our side," Steve said.

"Thank you Captain for your apology. I can see why you would assume that, but as with Thor, a Migardian has changed me," I said.

And this time, I wasn't sure if it was truthfully or not.


	10. Chapter 10 Monster

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Yep. Summer=more posts. So yeah, you'll be needing a recap which I shall provide because some weeks I might be posting multiple chapters per week. Hope you like this chapter and if this has ever happened to you it wasn't me... bwahahaha! jk i've never done this but it sounds wickedly funny.  
**

_Recap: Darcy got Loki and herself lost in New York... Avengers went out to look for them... Loki got them home safely... She's just waking up from her sugar crash.  
_

***Darcy's P.O.V***

Uhhh… not again… My room was dark as a bats cave, and I felt very tired and in dire need of more candy. Sugar high. Of course being on a sugar high wasn't the same as being drunk, so I recalled everything, but still I scolded myself for not keeping myself in control better. I was certain that I would have gotten us lost either way, but at least if I got us lost while I was on a sugar high he might think I'm more responsible when I'm not.

Sighing, I got up and out of bed and slipped on a purple dress and my brown boots. My hair was combed back into a pony tail, and I walked out of the room and to the kitchen. As usual, Loki was waiting there for me, he was eating an apple absentmindedly, but when I walked in his eyes flickered to me for a moment before they turned back to the fridge where they were initially staring.

Was he upset? Whatever, this was moody Loki who always found a way to piss me off yet to make my heart melt. Now… what did I want for breakfast? A daily challenge that sometimes was a battle worse than the battle of Troy; the cookie that could launch a thousand ships…

I decided I'd start with milk and see what went from there, so I walked to the fridge and opened it up, looking through its contents. There was a little bit of milk and… Milk! Pop tarts! Yes, I decided what I'd have for breakfast.

After serving myself, I went to go sit across form the quiet Loki. My pop tarts made so much noise as I opened them causing me to blush. Curiously, I glanced up at him as I took a bite of my first pop tart and he was smiling. Quickly, I chewed and swallowed, then questioned him.

"Why are you smiling?" I demanded.

"Can't a fool smile?" he responded.

"Why are you a fool?" I asked.

"Who said _I _was a fool?" Loki responded.

"Why are you throwing back my questions?" I glared.

"Why are you asking them?" Loki shrugged.

Rolling my eyes, I realized that I wasn't going to get much information from him, so I decided I'd ask about something else.

"So what happened yesterday after I fell asleep?" I asked.

"After your sugar high?" Loki asked.

A death glare of mines shut him up, then he continued, "Well, after you fell asleep in the cab, we arrived here and I carried you to your room. Steve, Jane, and my brother were awaiting our return."

"Why?" I hissed, clearly annoyed.

"Well… all the Avengers were out looking for us," Loki said softly, "they must have thought…" he trailed off.

Now his head was hung down and he was looking down into his coffee all sad like. My heart crushed at the sight of him looking so sad… this guy, he was trying so hard to be good, and everyone was still judging him on what he did wrong. My only question was why wasn't I?

"Loki, they're idiots," I said.

Angrily, Loki shook his head, "No. They have every right to be untrusting of me; I tried to enslave their kind, I tried to destroy their planet, their way of living… I'm a monster."

"You are not a monster. Sure, you act really weird and bipolar sometimes, but since I've met you… you're a nicer person than you were then. I can tell," I said.

"You didn't even know me then," he snapped.

"It is true, though," Thor said.

How the heck did we not hear him coming in?! Gulping, I turned around to see Thor at the door looking at his brother with sad eyes. Naturally, he had a box of pop tarts in his hands; it was a good thing I had come in here for my share of them earlier.

"I doubt it," Loki muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"And you are not a monster, never ever say that again, you are who you are and who you are meant to-"Thor started.

"Shut up!" Loki roared, "Don't tell me that I'm not a monster in that way! I know that I am…"

Shocked and wide eyed, I stared back and forth in between Thor and Loki. Loki glared at his brother, but Thor's eyes were confused, his mouth open as he searched for something to say, but Loki got up and stormed away, a few seconds later, I heard the front door slam shut.

"What is he talking about?" I asked Thor.

"It is not my place to tell you, Lady Darcy, but when he decides to-and I know he will- please, I beg of you, please stay with him. He can't be turned away because of… Loki is a good person now; I love him with all my heart, and I'm certain when he tells you everything about him, and when you two grow closer, you will as well," Thor said.

And then, he too stomped out of the kitchen. What the heck just happened? Uhhh… why was this relationship so complicated? Where was that source to all my problems?

Sighing, I got up and walked out the front door. I looked up and down the stairs… If I were Loki where would I go? Eh, I decided to go up the stairs where Jane and I first were when Thor and Loki landed here to live with us. Gosh, that felt like a lifetime ago…

Once I was on the roof, I saw that I had successfully tracked him down; he was sitting on the edge of the building with his legs dangling off and his face towards central park.

"Hey," I said, coming to sit down next to him.

"Hello," Loki sighed.

"How's life?" I asked.

Loki shrugged.

"Mines is good. A few aliens, or creatures from myths, just came to live with us, now I'm friends with some of the Avengers, I'm actually really liking one of the aliens, and I've got a good job and all the chocolate and coffee a girl could hope for," I rambled.

With an arched eyebrow, Loki turned to look at me, slightly amused as he always was.

"Oh, don't think I meant you. No, I'm definitely crushing on my big-brother figure Thor," I added after he refused to say anything.

"What a shame," Loki sighed, "I was beginning to get a bit fond in you."

"I'm already fond in me," I teased

"You sound like that arrogant man Tony Stark," Loki grimaced.

"Oh, please never ever compare me to him again! Tony is cool, but ugh! I'm not _that_ arrogant Mr. I'm-the-best-in-the-whole-nine-worlds," I teased.

"First, I have never made that claim, and second, it's nine _realms _not nine worlds," Loki explained.

Rolling my eyes, I scooted a bit closer to him and tested him by resting my head on his shoulder which he let me do. This was a good sign-right? His arm was a back rest to me, and his shoulder a pillow and I felt very comfortable just sitting there.

"Do you wish to do something fun? I saw something quite interesting on the television that we could try," Loki said.

"What is it?" I asked.

Carefully, he got up, and I watched him walk back to grab a bucket. When he turned around, I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes and he had a sly smile.

"You may wish to back up a little, here, we should lie down," Loki said.

Romantically, he helped me up, set the bucket down near the ledge, and then he laid belly down on the roof. Sighing, I copied him and lay on the other side of the bucket. Our heads were sticking out of the roof so that we could look down. We saw a young couple of about fourteen holding hands and walking down the street.

"Them," Loki pointed.

Turning, I watched 'them'. When the couple reached a few houses down they began making out in the middle of the sidewalk. Rolling my eyes, I watched them continue down until they were almost directly underneath us.

"Now," Loki whispered to me.

He pushed the bucket over and water went toppling out, and he tossed the bucket back, jumped up, grabbed my hand, and ran back a few paces so that they wouldn't see us.

"Oh my gosh, Loki, that was so mean!" I laughed.

"Let's look at them now," Loki suggested.

We walked over, and I saw the couple looking about angrily. When they turned up, Loki pulled us out of view, I heard the young girl scream at the top of her lungs in a tantrum.

"Prissy!" Loki shouted.

By now, I was on my knees laughing near the door, and Loki came to sit next to me, laughing as well. That was HILARIOUSLY evil!

"That was probably her first date, Loki! You're so insensitive," I mumbled.

"You're so caring," Loki hissed back.

Smiling, I settled back and leaned into his shoulder.

"I feel very fortunate to have you," Loki sighed.

"Me too, you're very entertaining," I said.

"Ever the entertainment," Loki muttered.

"C'mon, let's go inside and watch a movie or something," I suggested.

"I second that motion."

Loki picked me up off the floor and carried me to the stairs where he put me down and we raced down the stairs together. As we ran down the stairs to the apartment we acted as childish as those fourteen year olds should have acted, teasing each other and shouting all the way, all the monster business forgotten for the moment.


	11. Chapter 11 Halluciantion?

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, and follows, and favorites, you guys are the best! Don't worry, I shall never abandon a story, and guess what? I still have a soft spot for this fandom, of course : ) Also, I'd like to give a shout out to scarletwitch0 and RhizOeill. Thanks for your constant reviews, they make my days!**

_Recap: Loki Darcy and Thor are in the kitchen and Loki calls himself a monster, but Thor disagrees, which pisses Loki off and causes him to run upstairs where Darcy goes out to meet him and they throw a bucket of water on a passing couple just for fun, ah wicked love ; )_

***Loki's P.O.V***

Something happened after we brought up monsters. I don't know if it was me hallucinating, or a flashback from harder times, but when I got upstairs on the roof before Darcy came to meet me, I could have sworn I heard the leader of the Chitauri again…

He was threatening me, telling me that I hadn't given him what I had promised him in full. Of course I hadn't given him the tesseract, I didn't have it! Nor would I give it to him now if he were actually contacting me, but this was impossible; I'd lost my magic.

That's why I hurried up to the roof because I felt like I was intoxicated and needed air. As I was up there, gripping the side of the building, I heard his voice distinctly.

"Bring me the tesseract or we will attack," he said…

Then, Darcy came out and said hello to me and the fog instantly cleared from my head and I was back on Migard, not that I'd ever left it in mind or spirit, but I had just felt out of it. Usually, when I spoke to Herr it would take several minutes for the magic of the summoning to wear off, so because it took only the sound of Darcy's voice to snap me back, I determined that it was a flash back of some sort, so I didn't worry about it much.

"Ready for work?" Darcy asked from behind the door of her room.

When we came inside, Darcy went in her room to change, then permited me to use her room after her to change my clothes.

"Yes," I called.

Darcy walked in, my black pants were on, and I was in the process of buttoning up my dark green shirt, so part of my chest was bare. My eyes were on her, my head was down, and I noticed Darcy blush to see me like this. It did not take me very long to finish buttoning up the shirt, and when it was done, I walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Not now, Loki, you're going to distract me, and we have to go to work," Darcy sighed, pulling away.

"Yes, boss," I grinned, which made her giggle, and I followed her out of the room.

Darcy and I walked down the stairs in a calmer manner, and we got into her car without too many problems-she tripped me on our way down the stairs causing me to almost fall to my death while she laughed the entire time. I suppose that our senses of humor weren't as different as I had hoped, but I was getting used to having such a great Migardian around, that I almost counted her as my equal.

"And… we're here," Darcy announced as she pulled up to SHIELD's building.

Perkily, she unbuckled herself and jumped out of the car. Suspiciously, I followed-had she drank coffee? A smile appeared on my face as I realized that it was just the natural perkiness of her that caused her to act so.

We walked through the main entrance where few people glanced at us to make sure we belonged to the organization, then we walked through the main hall, and towards the elevator. As soon as we stepped into the main hall, a good majority of the people turned to look at us. My eyes remained down, and Darcy led the way to the elevator. As soon as we were safe behind the elevator doors, alone, Darcy let out a curse.

"Shit," Darcy moaned, leaning back against the elevator heavily.

"What?" I asked her.

"We haven't arrived here together since that one time you held my hand in front of every single SHIELD worker," Darcy cried.

"And?" I demanded.

"Let's just say that if the junior SHIELD agents were the press-which they pretty much are- they're going to have a field day," Darcy cried.

"Are you ashamed to be seen with such a horrific boyfriend?" I asked quietly.

"You're an idiot you know that?" Darcy demanded, "I couldn't care less what they thought of me, but there's the number one SHIELD rule if you want a smidgeon of privacy: never ever, EVER, show PDA, or else you shall have questions asked for a millenea."

"Oh," I murmured, "Well, I could fight a few of them off if that's what you wish."

Darcy laughed at this, but she said no more about it. When the elevator doors open, we all but ran to her office, and she closed the door quickly behind us. On the table was a pile of papers that we would have to deal with.

"For the love of- uh! Okay, Loki, start typing the top folder, I'll start with what's underneath it. If you can't read Jane's hand-writing, ask me," Darcy said.

Silently, I took the folder on top, and sat down on the desk in the corner of the room that belonged to me. on it was a computer, and I turned it on as Darcy had taught me, then got to work. Thankfully, I had learned how to type quickly, so these thirty pages would be done in a flash. We worked for a long time before a knock on the door stopped us.

"Don't these people know that I am Jane Foster's assistant, hence very busy?" Darcy cried as she stomped to the door.

Smiling, I watched her open it, but it faded when I saw who it was. Natasha Romanoff stood in the door way, her eyes flickered to me for a second, but then they locked on Darcy who looked like a cub in the midst of a hunter, with his mother gone for miles.

"Darcy, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Agent Romanoff asked.

"Sure," Darcy said coolly, but I could tell that she was worried.

Agent Romanoff left for Darcy to follow, but just before Darcy followed, she looked at me and hissed: "If I don't come back, she killed me!" and with a smile, she left.

My mind drifted once she was gone, should I have followed her to ensure her safety, or would that have made the spider angry? What did it matter to me if a small bug was angry? Darcy, this small bug had a big bite, and I didn't want to risk it on my girlfriend-er my Migardian.

Angrily, I typed up the pages and was finished before Darcy returned, which made me worry. However, when I was upset I had a tendancy of working faster than when I was calm-didn't everybody? I walked over to Darcy's pile and saw that she had done more than me, so after I hit print on my computer, I went to type up Darcy's work for her.

After fifteen minutes of typing, the door opened and Darcy walked through it. There were tears in her eyes, but she turned to close the door, and when she turned back to me, they were gone-all traces of sadness hidden.

"What's wrong, Darcy?" I asked.

"Did you, um, get to my papers?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, I did, I didn't finish them, though," I said.

"Thanks… just finish the last packet while I finish these, then we should go home," Darcy sighed.

Nodding, I took the last packet of fifteen pages and started work. My insides were boiling to see her upset like this, what had that venomous spider told my Darcy to make her look so sad? Curiosity teased me, and I was driven to insanity by the time I finished typing them up.

"Done," I announced when I was done, but Darcy didn't hear me, she was gazing at her screen, her fingers unmoving, "Done," I repeated.

"Oh, sorry," Darcy sighed.

I walked over to her, and gently put my arms on her shoulders. Darcy turned to me, and let my lips meet hers, then I carried her out of the seat, sat down and finished her papers for her.

"Time to go," I said when I finished.

"Right," Darcy murmured. And we walked out of SHIELD with heavy hearts weighing us down.


	12. Chapter 12 Romanoff's Revenge

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Woo hoo for you! I'm posting two chapters this week, so BEWARE! Sorry, it gets a big angsty... heh... heh... but don't worry, I won't let it get too dark! I love you guys, don't want to make anyone too sad... but I'M SORRY! Poor Loki is all I'm going to say (FORESHADOWING!)**

_Recap: While working at shield, Darcy Lewis is called out of the room by Natasha Romanoff. Dumbfounded, Loki continues working on his papers and when she returns, they leave. This chapter takes place when Natasha calls her out, so it's mind boggling!  
_

***Darcy's P.O.V***

There was a knock on the door in the midst of my busy working that disrupted the forces. Angrily, I got up and marched to the door.

"Don't these people know that I am Jane Foster's assistant, hence very busy?" I cried as I stomped to the door very dramatically, I might add.

I opened the door ready to yell at someone, but to my surprise Natasha was standing right in front of me. And dang did she look pissed!

"Darcy, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Natasha asked.

"Sure," I said, trying to keep my cool, but I'm pretty sure she could SMELL MY FEAR!

Natasha nodded, and motioned for me to follow her, then left. I took a step towards the door, and then turned back to Loki, I didn't want him to worry about me, and so I tried to crack a joke.

"If I don't come back, she killed me!" I joked, and I left smiling, but as soon as the door shut it vanished and I followed Natasha to her office.

When I got in, she closed the door behind me and I heard the lock which made me gulp. My eyes scanned the room for a weapon of some sort and I had the perfect place; guns sat on tables, knives were carelessly thrown about on the floor, some weapons I've never seen before were stored messily in shelves, this place was loaded! But let's be realistic, even if I had all these weapons and she couldn't touch one, I didn't have a chance fighting her so I'd have to use my wits which she had as well…

"Hey, 'Tasha," I said, and then realized that I sounded like Clint whenever he got in trouble with her.

"Why do people always greet me like that when they know they're in trouble?" Natasha sighed, shaking her head.

"Because they don't want to be brutally murdered," I muttered causing her to arch an eyebrow at me.

Mistake. Big mistake. This wasn't the best time to crack a joke…

"So, you're going out with Loki?" Natasha demanded.

"What's it to you?" I asked softly.

"If you recall, I'm an interrogator as well, so there's no point in trying to hide anything from me. I cracked your boyfriend when he _tried to destroy the world,_ and I can crack you when you're here with only mild things to hid," Natasha said.

"Fine! Whatever, yes!" I hissed.

"End it with him." Natasha said.

"What- No-"

"Brutally," she added, "I can help you there if you'd like."

"Look, he's getting nicer, he's getting better! He's not the same psychopath that tried to destroy Migard!" I cried.

"Migard? You can't even call your own planet by its own name?" Natasha snorted.

"You know what I mean," I growled.

"Can't you see, he's turning you into him! You dumped a bucket of water on innocent kids," Natasha said, "and laughed!"

"Okay, first of all, he threw the water down, not me. Second, that shit was funny! And third, you're stalking me?!"

"I want you to end it, now," Natasha said.

"Haven't you heard? Sometimes you get what you want, and sometimes you don't," I said in my most venomous voice, and I got up to leave… dang, I sounded pretty darn mean, and standing up to the black widow? What had overcome me?

"Stop where you are Lewis. You can either end it with him, or I can get him arrested, thrown in jail, possibly executed-if I'm lucky, and if not, well he'll try to escape; I know he will and I'll be the one to shoot him down," Natasha said.

My fist was clenched, I was standing just behind the chair with my back to her, and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes which I quickly forced away.

"Thor wouldn't let you," I said in what I thought would have been a confident voice, but I could hear the tremor in it that gave my worry away.

"Unless something pisses Loki off so badly to make him attack me. I think maybe forcing his girlfriend to dump him brutally would do the trick, or knowing that I'm threatening her would make him angry. As long as he doesn't know that it was my plan and you dump him, I won't piss him off, he won't attack me, so he won't get arrested, he'll stays on Earth, he will works as my slave-I mean assistant, and you get to keep him at your place," Natasha said, "or, he could know that it was my plan for you to dump him by you telling him which would piss him off and make him come after me which he'll get arrested for. Or if you don't dump him, I can piss him off myself with the same result."

"You didn't say he had to become your assistant," I snapped.

"Well, that's one of my demands, so are you in?" Natasha asked.

Did I have a choice? I remained quiet, trying to keep from lashing out or crying, because when Natasha Romanoff wanted revenge, that's what she got.

"Don't worry, you can still be with him for a week, so that I can help you plan the brutal break up," Natasha said, sounding as if she had just offered a sad child a lolly pop.

"No," I whispered, "It will be done tonight."

"Good," Natasha said.

As I walked to the door, she coughed which caused me to stop again. What more did she want?! I could have fixed Loki! I could have made things better, and it wasn't my fault that I was falling for him!

"Darcy? I'm sorry that it had to hurt you too, I thought you'd take care of the revenge yourself, but you just fell in love with him and…" she sighed, "he hurt Clint, now I'm hurting him. An eye for an eye."

Rolling my eyes, I marched out, slammed her door and walked to my office with tears welling up in my eyes. Loki… I guess I had been falling in love with him and just this morning, things had been perfect, but, I guess it could not be. When I reached the office, I walked in and realized he was sitting at my computer and staring at me, so I turned to close the door and forced the tears away then forced a smile on my face.

"What's wrong, Darcy?" Loki asked softly.

"Did you, um, get to my papers?" I asked to change the subject.

"Yes, I did, I didn't finish them, though," Loki murmured.

"Thanks… just finish the last packet while I finish these, then we should go home," I sighed.

He took the pages and went to his computer, and I glared at my screen imagining multiple ways to kill Natasha. Typically, I didn't hate her, but today… some days were worse than others, but I didn't think I'd get over this very quickly. Next thing, I knew Loki was already done.

"Done," he said.

My mind clicked as I realized that he had already said it twice, but I was paying no attention, "Oh, sorry."

I heard him coming to me, and he put his arms around my shoulders, and I turned to look at him. His green eyes pierced into mines, and I felt like he was reading his mines, so when he bent down to kiss me, I didn't stop him. Then his arms were completely around me and I felt like I was being lifted off the ground, and I realized that I was being lifted…

"I'll finish these for you," Loki said.

Numbly, I nodded and sat in his seat and watched him. He was typing away completely unaware of what I was planning on doing to him, completely trusting of me… could I do it? I had to… I had to protect him from being bit by the black widow. And at least that would keep him on Migard with me, and I could admire him from a distance.

"Time to go," Loki said after a while.

"Right," I sniffled.

Together we walked out of SHIELD. We didn't bump into Natasha at all, thankfully, and when we got into the car, I almost began sobbing. Almost.


	13. Chapter 13 Of Course

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: Sorry! It's so angsty this chapter! waaaaaaahhh! Sorry if you're mad at me, but don't blame me, blame... ooh look something spaarkly!**

_Recap: Last chapter, Natasha Romanoff pulled Darcy away and demanded that she break up with... Loki! Second chapter of this week, so don't get confused! _

***Loki's P.O.V***

Something was very wrong. Darcy seemed to be in pieces and as soon as we got home, Darcy ran to her room leaving me sitting by her door begging her to come out and talk to me. What was wrong with her?

"What is wrong with Lady Darcy?" Thor asked, I hadn't even heard this giant arrive because I was too preoccupied with this Migardian-what had become of me?

"I don't know! She's just been upset! I think she might still be upset with the incident this morning…" I sighed.

"You have to tell her," Thor advised.

Perhaps for once, this oaf was wiser than I. After all, he was my big brother. A nod of mines dismissed him, and he walked away looking at me worriedly. I had to tell her the truth. I had to show her what I really was! As hard as it might be, I knew that she would accept me because that was who she was! Darcy, the most beautiful creature in all the nine realms! Darcy… my love… there, I had said it in my brain! I was in love with Darcy Lewis! Just as I was about to whisper it aloud to make it real, Darcy came out of her room, but her eyes wouldn't meet mines.

"Can we go somewhere in private?" she asked, her voice was so soft and she seemed so breakable, and I couldn't say no to her.

"Of course, love," I said.

This time, when I said love, I could feel something I wasn't used to bursting inside of me and it made me feel sick yet euphoric at the same time. She walked up the stairs, and I danced up them knowing that I was going to tell her that I loved her, on the roof where we first met. When we reached the top, I looked at her smiling.

"Darcy, I want to tell you something, but first, I have to show you who I really am," I said.

Darcy's eyes went wide, "No, Loki! You don't have to-"

But slowly, I began turning. I felt the cool air around me, and focused on myself. I could feel ice crawling up my arms and legs and knew that I was turning blue, and when I was done transforming, I glanced at her worried. Instead of a look of horror, Darcy gazed at me with pure interest.

"You're amazing," she whispered.

Her eyes rose to meet mines, and she came over and touch me. It took all my strength to preserve the freezing part of me in my hands so that she could touch me without getting frost burn. She wrapped her arms around me, and I knew that she felt cold because she was shaking, but she didn't let go.

As she pulled away, her eyes gazed at something behind me in horror, and I turned around to see what it was, but I saw nobody, nothing. Slowly, I changed back to the Loki that she knew, black hair instead of blue-white, green eyes instead of red…

"Darcy Lewis, now that I have shown you my true self I wish to tell you that I love you," I said.

Darcy's eyes looked beyond me and she wasn't even looking at me as she said the next few words. She almost looked as if she were reading them…

"H, how can I go out with a monster like you?" Darcy whispered, "Y, you're not a Norse god, you're a freak!"

My heart froze and shattered. What more did I expect? She began sobbing because she was so disgusted by me, and I looked away as the rest of her words slapped me.

"I h-hate you! We're d-done, I can't be s-seen dating a f-f-freak like y-y-you!" she stuttered, "I can't even work with y-you anymore! T-Tomorrow, I'm going to h, have you t-transferred to work for Romanoff she'll give you what you d-deserve…"

And she ran downstairs sobbing. I turned up at the sky once I was sure she was inside and yelled up at the sky.

"I hope you're happy Father! I got what I deserved here on Migard! I've suffered! Love is suffering! I loved you all, and all you made me suffer!" I screamed.

And I fell to a heap on the floor. Of course she didn't love me! Who would?! I should have known better! Why was I prone to being rejected by the ones that I loved?! At this moment, it began raining to make my day even better.

"Damn it!" I cursed.

But Darcy didn't love me. And in the morning, I'd be working for Natasha Romanoff. And I still had to live with them! And what happened to my plans to take over Migard? Sighing, I realized that they were gone when I fell in love with Darcy Lewis, so they'd been gone for a while now. Now, I just had to suffer as I always did and I had to try to not make a big-

"Loki of Joutenheim," Herr's voice roared. Was this real? Oh my- I turned around, but I was still on the roof, how was he talking to me?! "You have a Migardian week to bring us the tesseract or we will destroy Migard as you failed to do, with Thor in it, then we will be able to attack Asgard and take the tesseract ourselves!"

"I don't have it!" I yelled, "I don't have magic! I can't get it for you!"

"Find a way," Herr whispered.

Why did so much have to go wrong at once? One week, one Migardian week, or my brother and Darcy would be dead… Even if she didn't love me, I vowed to do everything in my power to protect her, and so I would, because I'd even die for Darcy Lewis.


	14. Chapter 14 Regret

**Chapter 14**

***Darcy's P.O.V***

For breakfast, I had cereal in my room which I had snuck in the night before. My room was cold, but I think the milk went bad, so I flushed it and ate dry cereal. The previous night, I had spent crying on my bed softly with a pillow on my mouth to muffle any noises. My eyes were glued to the door of my room in terror, as if a murderer was expected to enter at any moment.

Honestly, I was just watching out to see if Loki would come. He didn't. Loki… his eyes, when I said those awful things! Just before I ended things, I went to my room where Natasha was waiting, could this woman not leave me alone?! Loki was right; she was just a mewling quim! Whatever that was.

"I'm not going to let you do this on your own, because odds are you'll end it soft, so wear this mic under your shirt and I'll hologram what you have to say," Natasha said.

"What the hell do you mean?" I glared.

"I have a hologram projector I, um, _borrowed _from SHIELD your lines will be on it, just say that and yeah," Natasha said as if she were giving me instructions on how to surf.

How I hated her… and the awful things she made me say! When I saw the hurt in his eyes, I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around him, but I couldn't…

After breakfast, I got ready and drove to SHIELD alone; Loki wasn't in, so I assumed that he got a ride with Jane and Thor. Thor. Oh my gosh! What is he going to think?! He told me to try and love his little brother after he showed me… this is what they were talking about! Loki, even in his blue form, was no monster. In his blue form, he was a prince of ice kingdom, or wherever, but he was still Loki, he was still my Loki…

He shared his secret with me and told me he loved me… and I crushed him. I felt wicked, I felt cruel and I felt murderous. One day, I'd find Natasha Romanoff while she was asleep and I'd kill her. My fingers were sore by the time I reached SHIELD H.Q; I had been clenching the steering wheel too tightly.

As I marched through the office, the junior agents radiated confusion and curiosity. I heard one mutter under his breath: "Where's her psychopath alien boyfriend?"

My eyes met his and he looked scared for a fraction of a second before I smacked him and sent him flying into the next table.

"Anyone else have any questions?" I asked my voice colder than ice.

Nobody made any noise, so I marched into an elevator. A young SHIELD girl with wavy brown hair and green glasses was about to go in, when she saw me and stepped out of the way. Damn, I was turning into Romanoff, but it didn't matter.

When the elevator doors shut, it took all my strength not to break down in tears. Wordlessly, I got out and walked to my office where Loki was, fingering the computer. When he heard me at the door, he stiffened, but he kept his face to me.

"Loki-" I started, my voice shaking, he turned to me instantly, his eyes hopeful but I could see the depression behind the hopeful spark.

"Come on, time to go," Natasha said from behind me.

Angrily, I turned around and saw Romanoff. My hands were clenched at my sides, and then I did what idiots do without thinking, I punched Natasha Romanoff in the face. Or at least I tried to; she grabbed my fist and started twisting my hand causing me to yelp in pain.

"Stop," I begged.

"Don't blow my cover," Natasha snarled.

"Stop! I'm coming," Loki said.

Smiling evilly, Natasha let me go, and I fell to the floor sniffling. Loki left quickly, without saying anything to me-he probably hated me. Natasha glared at me for a second before turning to follow Loki.

"Bitch," I hissed.

Uh oh. Natasha stomped back to me and raised her hand to slap me, when I spotted someone who could help me behind her back.

"Clint!" I hollered.

Slap! Ow, she still hit me, but she turned to a surprised and slightly worried Clint as he came in the room.

"What'd you hit her for?" Clint asked.

"I called her a mean name," I teased.

"Seriously, Tasha?" Clint demanded and he received a slap too.

Okay, I have to admit that what I did next was a bit… harsh, but I knew that she kind of had a crush on Clint; everybody knew, so when she reached the door, I walked up to Clint.

"Natasha," I called.

She turned to me, and I kissed Barton on the lips… a bit harsh, huh? Obviously, he hadn't kissed anyone in a while because he kissed me back, and his hands flew to my waist and began wandering, so I pulled away and then there was nobody at the door.

"I know that was for revenge, but do you want to-"Clint started.

"Wait a week, then go get her," I said.

Nodding, Clint left. And I saw Loki now too, why was everybody around my office? He had seen it, and he was smiling and then he walked away towards Natasha's office. Of course he was smiling; he probably thought that I had moved on so he wouldn't have to worry about a jerk like me. Or he thought that I'd hurt Clint as I'd hurt him and if I hurt Clint, I'd be hurting Natasha and he hated the lot of them.

And then, I decided that it wasn't too late, because although I couldn't see him in front of Natasha, he still lived with us, so I could see him any other time!


	15. Chapter 15 I Must

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Thanks TcEm for your constant reviews, you ROCK! Also, thanks guys for reading, I'm very grateful. Enjoy and sorry for the darkness. : )**

***Loki's P.O.V***

After a rather horrible day at the office, I was in the backseat of Jane's car. Thor was in the front seat, and it was a miracle that he fit. I'd figured it out from the moment I arrived at SHIELD and I found out that I was being transferred to work for Natasha Romanoff.

The break up I could have believed because who would want to date a blue monster? Also, the being transferred part, because again, who would want to work with a blue monster? But, being transferred to work for Natasha Romanoff, the Agent who has wanted me to suffer from the day I hurt her precious love? There was no coincidence there, and I figured it out.

She had forced Darcy to break up with me and have me transferred to work for her. My evidence: Darcy punched Romanoff, and Romanoff snarled at her about not breaking her cover. Also, on my way to Romanoff's office-I wasted time by doing two laps around the counter in the center of the offices, I saw Romanoff storm away from Darcy's office, which made me go and inspect, where I found Darcy kissing Clint.

My first reaction was hatred and I almost marched up to him and threw him out the window, but Darcy pulled away as his hands moved to her thigh, and looked at him annoyed. And then he left without even a dazed look in his eyes. Anyone who just kissed Darcy Lewis and loved every moment of it would have had a dazed look in his eyes, I would know.

So, I put two and two together and discovered her plan. You'd think that this was good news for me, but Darcy was rebellious. When she caught me smiling at her and Clint, I saw something change in her eyes, determination. She was going to try and get me back and this was the part where I'd have to break her heart.

With the Chitauri after me, I couldn't risk having her as my girlfriend. They'd catch her, so I had to keep away from her. I think I might have to talk to Thor about this Chitauri business, but it might bring me trouble with him too…

Now, I was back home, on the couch where I always was. Suddenly, the door to Darcy's office opened and I heard her cough to get my attention. At the same time, Thor's stomping feet were heard as he left Jane's room. He must have been getting a box of pop tarts, but I got up and followed him into the kitchen.

As he reached to open the cabinet, I said: "Brother, I have a problem."

"What is it? Are you and Lady Darcy having an argument? You didn't ride in her car today, though you usually do," Thor said.

"That's not it," I sighed.

"So you are fighting?" Thor demanded.

"No. Well, yes, but that's aside from the point. Herr has contacted me and he is threatening to attack Migard if I don't deliver him the tesseract," I said.

"What?" Thor gaped.

"Herr has contacted me-"I started.

"I understood, brother. At what unlawful hour did he contact you?" Thor asked.

"Yesterday," I said.

"We must go to Asgard and speak to Father, now," Thor said.

Nodding, I followed him into the living room. Thor marched to his room, but I stopped because Darcy was sitting on the couch.

"Darcy?" I asked.

"Loki, I'm so sorry about what I said, but you don't understand. I can't tell you why because she'll kill me and she'll piss you off and get you arrested, but someone made me do it and it hurt me so badly to say it to you and I'll never forget the look in your eyes when I did it and I'm just so sorry! And, I love you too" Darcy sobbed.

My eyes flew to the ground and I glowered at it and filled my eyes with tears, and suddenly they turned real as I realized that I was about to hurt the girl I love. And she loved me. But I had only six more days to deal with the Chitauri and these days would be too busy. To be with Darcy now would be to neglect her and to put her at risk, so if I survived the Chitauri's attack I mentally promised to get on my knees and beg her forgiveness. Perhaps then, we could live 'happily ever after'.

"The words you said to me-"I said in a cold voice which made her sobbing louder, "hurt beyond explanation. I trusted you, and you broke me… I'm going to Asgard, and I don't think I'll be coming back because I'd rather live in a prison there, than in Migard without a love."

"No, Loki!" Darcy wept the same words my father said to me when all my troubles began…

"Let's go, brother," Thor said from the door, a frazzled looking Jane was following him and clinging to his arms.

"Be back soon," Jane begged.

"I will," Thor said before kissing her goodbye, "Let's leave brother."

"Thor, please don't take him," Darcy begged.

Thor looked to me confused, but I shook my head solemnly and he nodded, and took me up the stairs. Darcy's sobs in the background hurt me, but I had a duty; to protect the planet that I had once tried to destroy.


	16. Chapter 16 Getting Stronger

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: Darcy is not pitiful! She's cool. Don't worry they'll be back soon! Thanks for reading!**

***Darcy's P.O.V***

Loki was gone, I would have tried to go up and keep him here, but Jane held me back. Angrily, I threw myself on the floor and began crying. Geez, I felt like Bella, so I got up. No, I wouldn't be helpless just because Loki left me because this was partially my fault in the first place.

I was stunned for a minute standing in the middle of the room, then just as I was walking to my room, there was a knock on the front door. Eagerly, I ran to it and opened it, but in the door was Natasha and Clint… Glaring, I stepped aside to let them in.

"What?" I glared to Natasha.

"Loki knew about our plan," Natasha said blandly.

"Yes, I told him," I said triumphantly.

"He knew before you told him," Natasha said.

"Oh," I whispered softly.

"Speaking of the jerk, where is he?" Natasha asked.

"He left to Asgard, you made his life miserable enough now he's going to go live in the prisons instead of suffering here, so I hope you're happy," I spat.

Clint shifted feet uncomfortably which led me to assume that the piece of information that Natasha was about to deliver was important, so I softened my glance and looked to her, trying to mentally pry the information from her.

"The Chitauri are coming," Natasha said, "Again."

"The Chitauri are that alien army that Loki led to attack New York last time," Clint added.

"He didn't call them," I said, my voice deadly.

"They still want the Tesseract and they still want to destroy the earth for some reason," Clint sighed.

"When are they coming?" I asked.

"One week," Natasha said as Clint said, "Six days."

"How do you know all this? I doubt Loki would ever tell _you,_" I spat.

"Doesn't matter, what does matter is that they cannot get the tesseract, they'll probably destroy the world anyways," Natasha said.

"Well, don't expect me to stop anything. I'm helpless, and Loki is in Asgard," I said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Clint asked ominously.

"If I ever thought what you're thinking, I'd be in an asylum," Natasha muttered.

"We should train her!" Clint suggested enthusiastically.

"No," Natasha glared.

"In six days?" I asked.

"Well, if Natasha won't, train you, I'll have to do it myself. it won't be as good without the both of us, but I could get something done," Clint said.

"That would be wonderful," I purred to make Natasha angry.

"Fine, I'll help you Clint!" Natasha sighed.

"Thanks Tasha, you're the best," he grinned and wrapped his arms around her, which she shoved off.

"Well, then, lets get down to business," Clint grinned.

And so, the longest three days of my life that I've worked straight through followed, sadly.


	17. Chapter 17 Back Home

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: Ahhh! I'm so sorry! I thought I posted this chapter earlier! Meh, that's what I get for juggling three stories! Hahaha, no wonder my awesome regular reviewers hadn't posted anything, I was checking reviews and was like, "oh, nothing new..." Lol. Oh well, sorry guys, I had intended to put it up earlier, but late is better than never-right? Hope you like it!**

***Loki's P.O.V***

When the particles of magic cleared out, Asgard's beauty became completely visible. I was back, to the place that had exiled me, who was once their prince, was now unwanted like a mold at the bottom of a barrel. With my head down, I followed Thor down the steps-we had landed on the roof.

As we walked down the stairs, I began thinking about why we always landed on roofs. How peculiar… as we marched down the stairs, Thor was hollering awakening anyone in the castle. Without glancing up, I kept my head down, down, down, but Thor was already drawing too much attention, I don't know who wouldn't know either of us was in the castle!

"Mooooooother! Faaaaaaaaather!" Thor screamed.

Gulping, I followed Thor down the stairs, we'd been running downstairs for five minutes and I was beginning to get a bit tired. Suddenly, my mother's voice called back hysterically.

"Thor? Son? Is that you?!" Frigga screamed.

Thor. Right, nobody cared about-

"Is Loki with you? Oh my- is he hurt?!" Frigga screamed.

Her heels on the stairs were very audible along with heavier footsteps that followed her up the stairs-Odin. Suddenly, when we rounded one of the stairs corners, we bumped into them, Frigga almost fell off the stairs, but I caught her.

"My babies!" Frigga cried before throwing her arms around us.

She bathed our faces with kisses, then stepped back smiling at us happily, but when she saw the serious looks in Thor and my eyes her smile vanished. Odin looked between the three of us curiously.

"What's wrong?" Odin asked.

"Can't we come to visit our _parents_?" I spat to him, growling the last word.

"You can always come to visit us, but something tells me that is not the reason for your visit today," Odin said, looking at me with sad eyes.

Right, Darcy had made me forget that I was a lunatic, but here in Asgard, the stares of the servants that were in the hall and their sudden running away upon my arrival gave me a harsh reminder of the reality that I lived in. To everyone in Asgard, I belonged in an asylum because I was completely and one hundred percent mental.

"You're right, Father," Thor gasped thinking his father was a mind reader, "The Chitauri are going to attack Migard again, but don't worry Loki didn't call them."

"What?!" Odin roared.

"Herr came to me in a vision, he told me that unless I delivered the tesseract to him, he would come and destroy Migard with Thor in it. Needless to say, I didn't even consider giving him the war-weapon, so I had to ask Thor about it and we've come for your help," I explained.

"What about Darcy?" Frigga asked.

My hear froze in grief and excitement and I spun around searching for her, thinking for a moment that she was here, but when I realized that she wasn't I looked to Frigga in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"Darcy, you know ,the Migardian you're in love with?" Frigga said.

"How do you know about her? and, that's not on topic right now, mother," I said.

Oops, I let mother slip. It was hard to refrain from calling her that, but it's the way it had to be. However, Frigga beamed when I called her mother and smiled gently to me.

"Heimdall has been keeping an eye on you, and we talk to him every week about you when he fills us in. We were just about to go when we saw you two arrive," Frigga explained.

Odin recovered from this random conversation quickly and ordered us to follow him.

"Weren't they destroyed by the missle?" Odin asked.

"That's what I thought," Thor nodded.

"Some must have survived, so it probably won't be that many," I explained.

"But still enough to be a threat," Odin said.

Silently, I nodded. We were going down the stairs, Frigga's arms were in Thor and mines. I knew where we were going- to the room of the relics. When we got inside, I looked around, it looked exactly as it always had.

"Here is the tesseract, safe. I have a plan," Odin said, "Loki, I shall give you half your powers back-"

"Half my powers? How am I supposed to save Migard with half my powers?" I gasped.

"Loki, I cannot return you all of your powers, I locked them up with the vow that you would not have them returned until you are fully worthy, it is impossible to give them all to you," Odin said.

And I wasn't worthy, basically. Sadly, I nodded.

"You'll make it seem like you won't give it to them, like you didn't get it, Thor's commarades will help destroy them, so that we can diminish the Chitauri, then they must make it look like the Chitauri are overcoming them, so you give up and take the tesseract to them. When you are with them, you must say the forbidden tesseract spell, and the war-weapon will be destroyed, however with your magic you will transport yourself out of there. You will have only ten seconds," Odin said.

"Ten seconds? No, that's too risky!" Frigga cried.

"It's our only option, Thor cannot do magic that well, I'm too old for the job," Odin coughed.

"I'll do it!" Frigga sobbed.

"It's fine. I shall do it," I nodded.

"Loki! No, you could be killed!" Frigga cried.

"I'm a frost-giant, I mean, how bad can it hurt me?" I asked.

"You sound Migardian!" Frigga sniffled, "What about Darcy?"

Darcy. If I died… If I didn't I'd save Migard and her, and she already loved me, so everything would be fine. If I died, I'd save Migard and all the innocent lives and Darcy could be proud of me.

"If I die, I'll die saving her, but I think I can manage to create a portal in that time frame," I said.

"Come, Loki, I shall return half your powers to you," Odin said.

"Odin, if my son dies, _someone _else will too," Frigga threatened.

"I'm. Not. Your. Son." I said softly.


	18. Chapter 18 FINALLY!

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: Too... Many... Epic... People... Thanks for reading this! You people are EPIC! XD Hope julyke (ju like) (you like)**

***Darcy's P.O.V***

I heard that Loki came back two days after he left, and that he's been stuck in SHIELD ever since. I've been training for five days; there were two days left before the Chitauri would attack. Natasha and Clint have actually done pretty good progress, and gotten me undistracted.

As soon as Natasha told me that Loki had come back, I wanted to go see him, but Clint wouldn't let me until I'd finished training, but by the time I had, they told me that SHIELD was closed to anyone who wasn't an Avenger or a top SHIELD agent.

At first, I was distracted, wondering what Loki could possibly be doing in SHIELD, but then Clint came to talk to me after training yesterday, Natasha had been called away and left as soon as we were done, so Clint and I were alone for the first time this week

"Darcy, you've been doing really good, but I'm afraid we can't train you tomorrow… we have to go to SHIELD H.Q., run through the plans and such," Clint said, as we walked out of their private training room.

"Okay, I think I know enough to help a bus full of people," I grinned.

"That's good, but there's something important I need to tell you. It's about Loki," Clint said.

Loki. Natasha clearly said that we were not allowed to mention him because I'd get distracted and go all Bella on us. Hopefully, I looked up to Clint, and he gave me a gentle smile back before leading me into his office.

There was a desk in the middle, a chair behind it, and some chairs in front of it, but Clint jumped on his desk and hurled him self onto a place on top of his cabinet where he could sit comfortably and shoot anyone who came in the door.

"What did you need to tell me?" I asked, trying not to sound too desperate for information.

"It's classified, and I'm not allowed to tell you, but I'm going to anyways… It's the plans for the battles against the Chitauri, Loki's going to fight… he's going to go to their head quarters or whatever, he's going to meet the leader and explode the tesseract. He'll have ten seconds to escape or he will die," Clint said solemnly.

"No!" I cried, "Why him? Why can't someone else do it?"

"Because he's the only one with weird Norse magic stuff that can make the tesseract work and that can escape in less than ten seconds. He thinks he can do it, but he told me to tell you… in case if he didn't, that he still loves you very much. I'm supposed to tell you that if he died, but I'm telling you now because you need to go see him," Clint said, "He's distracted, he's depressed, and he should see you. Maybe you can clear his head."

I had been nodding this entire time, taking in all this information. Loki could die in two days. One day, it was four right now. And Clint, his wonderful person told me! I'd never been so grateful of him before!

"Thanks so much, Clint," I gasped, standing up and hurrying to the door.

"Wait, Darcy-" Clint said.

Worried and terrified, I turned around to Clint who had a weird smile on his face.

"Goodbye or thanks kiss?" he suggested.

Half smiling, I picked up a book from his shelf and threw it at him, then I hurried out into the elevator. When I got in, I turned to see Clint hurrying after me, oh no, he wasn't serious about the kiss, was he?

"Darcy! Hold the elevator! It's important this time, I swear!" Clint shouted.

Fine, I trusted him, so I pressed the door open button and Clint hurried in next to me-we were the only ones in the elevator. this time, I pressed the up button instead of down, Clint hit floor fifty-six.

"Okay, what's your plan to go in and see him?" Clint asked.

"Barge in, attack the fortress," I sighed.

"We're already in the fortress, when we get off they're going to want to know why you're there and they'll escort you out if you don't have a good enough reason," Clint said.

"What do you suggest I do?" I asked.

"Become an Avenger?" Clint said.

"Yeah, I'm totally going to become an Avenger. I don't even have super powers," I glared, this was a LONG elevator ride, but I guess we needed the planning.

"Offer your help, I'll vouch for you that you can fight, but you will have to fight when the Chitauri attack," he said.

"Really? Would they let me fight?" I asked.

"Sure, I mean, you were already a good fighter when you first started training, you'll be helpful," Clint nodded.

"And if they don't let me?" I inquired.

"Go Tasha on them, show them you can fight, here," Clint said.

I looked down, he handed me a gun which I slipped into my pants just as the door opened. Clint stepped out in front of me, and walked to the lady behind the counter. We could have just walked into a bank, she just looked up half-bored, but then saw me and stood up.

"You're not allowed here," she said, her voice harsh.

"About that… I need to talk to Fury about fighting the Chitauri tomorrow, Clint here says I can help," I said trying to sound as cool as possible.

"Can she fight?" the lady asked Clint.

"Yep," Clint groaned before rubbing his arm as if I'd recently hurt him there.

"Sorry, but you need to go," the lady said.

"Sorry, but I don't. I'm Darcy Lewis, assistant to Jane Foster and I demand to see Fury about my fighting the Chitauri or else we're going to have a problem," I said trying to sound like Natasha.

"It seems that we already do, security," the lady called and three buff men stepped out of nowhere like if we were in a movie!

"Clint, do you have a dart gun, I don't want to have to kill anyone," I sighed, trying to sound bored.

"Here," Clint said before handing me a smaller gun.

"I'm trusting you, Barton," I said sounding very Natasha-like.

Quickly, I aimed at the first man, shot his leg, shot the next man in the stomach, shot the last man in the arm. They all crumpled to the floor before any of them could pass the lady's desk. then, I dropped the dart gun and pulled out my real gun and aimed it at the lady.

"Call in Fury, and anyone who is with him now, I believe you just saw my Chitauri audition," I said.

"Right away ma'am," the lady said before turning to the phone.

Grinning, I put back my gun and turned to Clint who was smiling at me.

"Great Tasha impression," Clint grinned.

"You would know, she's your wife," I teased making Clint glare-blush at me.

The door flew open and Fury stepped into the lobby with a furious look on his face. His name was spot on. Behind him came in all of the Avengers and Coulson, Hill, and Loki who looked at me with wide eyes.

"I want to fight," I said as soon as they came in.

"What do you mean, Lewis?" Fury asked angrily

_Don't let his mean voice break your concentration, it's the only way they'll let you hang out up here to see Loki…_

"I mean that I'm going to fight the Chitauri, there are a lot of them and only so many of you, you could use the help and I'm willing to offer it," I said.

"You haven't even trained, and why are three of my men unconscious on the floor?" Fury grumbled.

"I put them there, Natasha and Clint have been training me all week, I'm good to go, sir," I said, this time I was impersonating Steve.

"She ready to fight?" Fury asked.

"Absolutely," Clint said as Natasha said, "No."

"I don't know which of you is telling the truth, but if she's knocked out three of my agents, she can do whatever she wants. It's her life to risk and not mines, Lewis you're in, don't bother us or interrupt another meeting, tag along if you wish, just don't get in my way," Fury said before turning to go through were he came.

"Yes sir," I nodded quietly.

The Avengers gaped at me, as they entered the room after Fury. Little innocent Darcy just stunned three big guys and now she was going to fight the Chitauri alongside the Avengers, heck YEAH! It felt like I was on a sugar rush!

Loki was the last to go in, waiting for me and Clint understood this, so he patted my back and hurried in leaving me, Loki, and the desk lady alone.

"You're going to take the tesseract up there and blow it up?" I asked softly.

"Yes," Loki nodded.

"And you could die?" I asked softly.

"Yes," Loki nodded.

"And you love me still?" I whispered, inching towards him.

"Yes," Loki sighed, stepping closer to me.

"And I love you," I whispered before kissing him.

Urgently, fearfully, and worriedly, I kissed him, holding him close to me and rocking back and forth with him. It was just us, no SHIELD, no Chitauri, just him and me in this moment.

"Let's go to the meeting," I grinned.

Silently, Loki nodded as he slipped his fingers through mines and we walked into the meeting room together.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'd like to plead WRITERS BLOCK. We're close to the end, and I'm getting lame at writing this, but I've picked it up from here, I think. I know where it's going, so yeah... Excuse the cheese. Just a bit of fluff before the climax for you guys. Hope you like it XD**

**Chapter 19- One Day More**

***Loki's P.O.V***

After the meeting, Darcy and I still hadn't let go of our hands. I was Hulk-angry that Darcy would be fighting and wanted to kill Barton for vouching for her, but she told me that she did _want_ to fight and I wasn't about to stop her. Darcy was also Hulk-angry that I'd have to go to detonate the tesseract alone, but she'd have to live with that as I'd have to live with her fighting.

Fury was the first to leave with the petty Agent Hill and Agent Coulson trailing him. The Avengers and I were leaving when Barton attacked.

"Woo hoo," Agent Barton whooped, "Lovers together at last!"

"YES! I HAVE WAITED FOR MY BROTHER TO FIND SOMEONE AND FINALLY A MILLENEA LATER, HE DOES!" Thor cheered.

Now, he had intended that to sound nice, but every single one of the Avengers laughed including the peaceful Bruce Banner and even Darcy. I was beginning to blush, but I forced it away, and turned on Thor.

"Hmmm… we can't all be like you, now can we brother?" I asked, "I wonder how Lady Jane would take it to know just how many others there were behind her, I was there for each of them and had to endure your speeches of them, if you recall."

Tony and Barton Ooohed and cheered, but Thor gave me a horrible glare. I smiled at him and patted him on the back, and we all squeezed into the elevator. It was an awkward ride down, but when we reached the bottom, Thor, Darcy, and I separated from the rest of the Avengers to go back to the apartment.

Darcy drove us there, it was a miracle that we fit, and when we got there, I had to use some magic to get us out; Thor had gotten in by chance, but he didn't have the same luck getting out. Groaning, I reached over-I was in the back- and grabbed Thor's shoulder, then turned to Darcy.

"Don't be afraid," I whispered.

I shut my eyes, and pictured us just outside the car. We hit the floor with an oof, and Darcy shrieked. Grinning, I stood up and dusted myself up, as did Thor. It felt great to use magic again. Quickly, Darcy jumped out of the car and rushed over to us looking amazed.

"That was epic, how did you do that?" she gasped.

"Magic," I said.

"No shit," Darcy said, still in awe.

As we walked up the stairs, Darcy asked me endless questions about my magic but those weren't the questions that I expected to have to answer to upon my return. Perhaps, when I got her alone, I could explain my actions and fix the ground beneath us that felt shaky.

"Can you… make a fork disappear?" Darcy asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Can you… fly?" Darcy asked.

"If I try," I rhymed.

"Can you… yodel?" Darcy asked.

"What in the nine realms is that?" I asked, we were hurrying up the stairs.

"Nothing, sorry I got over excited," Darcy muttered.

I chuckled at her many questions until we reached the apartment. Thor stomped inside, and we followed- I followed awkwardly. When Thor came in, Jane hurried out of the kitchen happily and they embraced and kissed. They already looked like a married couple. She pulled away and looked at me, she seemed surprised. Darcy wrapped her arm around my back; a signal for me to put my arm around her, which I did. This notified Jane that we were together again.

"Come Jane, let's let them be for the moment," Thor said, taking the giggling Jane in his arms.

Carrying her, he stomped to their room leaving Darcy and I alone in awkward silence. First, she closed the door behind us and locked it, then she took my hand and led me to her bedroom. I was incredibly nervous, what was she planning? A million questions? My torture and ultimate demise?

Inside her room, she sat on the bed and looked at me. I closed the door, then walked over to her and sat next to her. we were quiet and the air was still.

"I apologize," I said.

"What for?" Darcy asked.

"For leaving you so rudely, for making you cry, and for being horrid to you every time I was," I whispered.

"I'm the one who should be sorry… I can't believe I let myself say those cruel words to you! I'm such a-"

"Darcy, you have no blame in this, it's my fault alone," I admitted.

And it was. Without me, Natasha wouldn't have targeted her, she'd be having fun with someone else, she wouldn't be fighting the Chitauri…

"How about it's both of our faults?" Darcy asked.

"Good compromise, but I deem myself the most guilty," I said.

"Why?" Darcy asked, I didn't notice her drawing nearer to me.

"Because, if it weren't for me-"

Her lips crashed onto mines, and her hands were on my shoulders forcing me to turn to her. Previous to Darcy, no other female had thought of me like she did, so I didn't have experience, but in this situation, instinct led me.

My hands were on her waist, and I layed back, letting her lie on top of me. Our kiss deepened as the time passed and our lips moved together, she pulled away and the chocolate in her beautiful brown eyes, melted into mines.

"One more day before the storm," Darcy whispered.

"That was very poetic," I nodded.

"It's from one of my favorite musicals, remind me to force you to watch it when you come back," Darcy said.

Sighing, I held her and sat up, positioning her on my laps. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and I looked down at her with sad eyes.

"Darcy, if I don't come back tomorrow-"

"Oh, you will, don't worry," Darcy said stubbornly with a hint of an annoyed and mean tone to her voice.

"Okay, but if I don't-"

"You're coming back, Loki," Darcy said, her voice trembling.

"I know, but if-"

"Don't talk about-"

"Darcy!" I shouted, "Please, let me speak," I said in a calmer voice, "There's a possibility that I won't come back tomorrow, and if I don't I want you to find another person who will suit you better."

"Nobody will suit me better than you," Darcy said, "And if _I_ die tomorrow while battling the Chitauri, then… well, just don't go Loki on Thor again, he really loves you, so don't you go all 'I'm going to destroy Migard now' if that happens."

I didn't handle grief very well, and though I did think about Darcy's possible death, it felt more possible now it felt like something that could actually happen and it horrified me. However, Darcy had a point…

"I promise to not intentionally hurt others if that happens, now you promise me," I said.

"Fine, I promise that I'll attempt to move on," Darcy said, then added with a smile, "You said you wouldn't intentionally, meaning you might, so I said I'd attempt which means I might."

Groaning, I brought my lips to hers; I couldn't resist for any longer with us this close. She grabbed a tight hold of me and we spent the night before battle in each other's arms.


	20. Chapter 20- Preparation

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: Hope you like it, and thanks to RhizOneill for your reviews.  
**

***Darcy's P.O.V***

The next day was filled with preparations. Loki and I got up, got dressed, and went our separate ways after a nice, long kiss. Loki went to Asgard with Thor for the Tesseract, and Jane and I went to SHIELD H.Q. Jane was going to go into hiding along with several other important people, and she was mad that I was going to fight, but she couldn't say much about it because as soon as we got there, Clint and Natasha hauled me off to get suited up.

Natasha took me to a separate room, Clint didn't go in, and she had me change into a strong, black shirt, black pants with plenty of pockets, a bullet proof vest, and a helmet. The helmet looked dumb with my hair down, so I pulled it up into a side pony tail and turned to Natasha who was shaking her head, but smiled at me.

Now, I still didn't forgive Natasha, but the fact that she was helping me did make me a bit less mad at her. The fact that she was only doing this for Clint made me indifferent. We went out, and Clint high-fived me claiming that I looked hot, which earned me a double serving of glares from Natasha and we went off into the Top Secret Weapon room!

It. Was. Freaking. Awesome! There were guns everywhere, big ones, small ones, grenades, knives, every weapon you could imagine! I was best at throwing knives, Natasha had her thing-guns-, Clint had his-arrows-, and I had mines. I stocked up on the knives, taking packs of t hem and shoving them in my pockets, then I took two hand held guns and a sword that I swung on my back.

"Yes! Now I'm a samurai!" I grinned.

"My words exactly!" Clint cheered.

"It's not a samurai sword!" Natasha moaned.

How hanging out with the Black Widow and Hawk-eye goes. Speaking of which, they decided that since I was actually fighting alongside the avengers-which I didn't realize until now, how cool is that?!- That I got a cool name too!

"Knife in shining armor!" Clint suggested enthusiastically.

"That's dumb, how about Night Knives?" Natasha asked.

Knives… how 'bout just knives? A short and simple name.

"How about just Knives?" I asked.

"Knives it is," Natasha nodded over Clint's objections.

"Do I get a mask?" I asked, half begging.

"A mask might block your peripheral vision leaving you vulnerable to an attack from your side that could easily take you out. Better have people knowing you're Knives, than having nobody know, _and_ dying," Natasha explained.

Silently, I nodded and they took me to go eat lunch. Lunch. Loki said he'd be back for lunch. Nervously, I sat next to Clint and Natasha and ate my sandwich staring at the door waiting for Loki to come in. When I finished, I sat next to Clint and Natasha quietly. They were having a conversation about weapons, previous missions, civilian evacuation, and Budapest, and I didn't feel like listening, now I just felt nervous.

At the same time, they were sharpening their weapons which I did as well to keep myself entertained. While we sat there killing time, I waited for Loki. An hour past before the two men I wanted to see came in through the elevator.

I was sharpening my knives when the elevator dinged, a signal that the door was going to open. At the ding, my head snapped up making Clint chuckle, and I watched as they opened painfully slow, then they revealed Thor in his Asgardian helmet, and Loki wearing a breastplate, a green cape, and a helmet with long, horns coming out.

I bit my tongue to prevent a shriek from escaping, and then I ran to Loki and flung my arms around him, crashing into his very hard breast plate. His arms wrapped around me and he spun me around before flinging me into his right arm, which he kept around me snugly.

"I apologize for my tardiness, my mother would not let us leave until after we'd eaten, then she kept us for long goodbyes and made me vow to return soon," Loki said with a sigh.

"Its fine," I said, "I'm glad you're finally here."

Smiling, I led him to Clint and Natasha's table-the rest of the Avengers had gathered there now, and we sat across from them. When we sat down, Loki sat unusually straight up, and I could feel his hostility towards Natasha, so I took his hand to calm him down. And stroked it with my other hand.

"WHEN SHALL OUR GLORIOUS BATTLE BEGIN?" Thor asked.

"Chitauri are arriving this afternoon, they didn't specify the time, but they vowed they'd arrive before sunset, open the portal for me, or attack," Loki explained.

Everyone turned to us, Steve, Bruce, Jane and Thor, Pepper and Tony, Clint and Natasha, and there were weird smiles on their faces.

"See you've got yourself a girl now, Lokito," Tony grinned.

"Don't call me that again, and yes I have," Loki said with a smile.

"Only ones here without dates are Steve and Bruce," Tony added sending a sly glance towards Clint and Natasha.

"I'm here without a date too," Clint and Natasha said at the same time.

"No, you two are dating," Tony said, shaking his head.

"No," Clint said.

"Yes," Tony objected.

And they went on and on, while the rest of us conversed.

"WE SHOULD TAKE THEM TO ASGARD AFTER OUR BATTLE," Thor suggested, "We have excellent food and this time, we can host the post-battle feast."

"I don't think I'd enjoy alien food very much, and I don't believe in your gods," Steve said with a shrug.

"Intergalactic traveling, not my thing," Banner said, shaking his head.

"Wha- C'mon, guys, it's ASGARD!" Tony cried, "Do you think we could get a summer house there and hitch rides with Loki and Thor?"

Pepper laughed and hit Tony on the shoulder, and then he continued arguing with Clint and Natasha very loudly.

"Perhaps we could bring some plates to them to tempt them into following us to Asgard," Loki suggested sounding evil.

Grinning, I turned to him, and he looked down at me with a smile before looking at the next speaker.

"BROTHER, THAT IS BRILLIANT, WE SHOULD BRING THEM THE FINEST PLATE OF ASGARD, ROASTED-"

"Don't say it, Thor, that's your favorite plate and it's completely disgusting now," Loki gulped, "and I know it's brilliant, I suggested-"

Suddenly, Loki gasped and fell to the floor, falling behind the bench. At first Tony laughed, but I saw the pained look in Loki's eyes before they shut tightly and I screamed and jumped over the bench to kneel down at his head.

The Avengers were around us in a minute, Loki's head was on my laps, and I stroked his hair murmuring that all would be well. He began shaking underneath me, and I took his hand, he squeezed it, I was unsure if it was consciously or not, but after a few minutes of anxious waiting and panic, his eyes flew open and he was panting.

He sat up, but still sat on the floor, and I wrapped my arms around him from behind, and hugged him close to try to calm him down. After he'd caught his breath, he turned to me with a worried, determined, afraid, strong look in his eyes.

"They're here," Loki whispered.


	21. Chapter 21 Delivering the Package

**Chapter 21**

**A/N: Oh Mih Glosh! Prepare for some Angsty-angst! If you recall, I'm a sucker for making things super sad, but hopefully the next few chapters depress you. Lol, sorry XD Don't any of you fret, though because I have a plan! Or do I... O.o**

***Loki's P.O.V***

Immediately, the air grew cold. We were ready, but we would still walk into battle apprehensively. This time, I'd walk into battle alongside them at first. And when the Chitauri's armies became overwhelming, I'd go up and make the _trade._

Everyone got up, and hurried outside, Jane kissed Thor one last time, Pepper kissed Tony, and they were taken away to go into hiding. I wished that Darcy would have gone with them, but she was so hardheaded; if I was going into battle, so would she.

We all went down the elevator in an extremely awkward wait, and when we got into the main street, we saw the portal in the sky. There was a patch of night sky in the blue sky and the world felt empty and alone. This usually busy city was abandoned now, because now that we knew when the attack would be, the people had been evacuated.

The patch of stars remained unmoving- Herr was awaiting me. Darcy's small hand in mines drifted my attention, and I turned to her. Never before, had I gotten a kiss before battle unless it was my mother's. This time, I brought my lips to Darcy's and kissed them urgently, softly, and passionately. If this was the last time I'd ever kiss her, I'd enjoy it. And I did.

When we pulled away, we saw Agent Barton and Agent Natasha in each other's arms whispering to each other. Natasha looked furious and worried, Barton looked sheepish, then, Clint brought his lips down to Natasha's and she let them rest there for a few seconds, then pulled away with a small smile, but it didn't stop the soft slap that followed. Darcy giggled at this, and Tony cheered, then we continued watching the sky worried.

When the first giant ship came, we scattered, everyone had their positions. Darcy left with and Natasha-they'd be ground attacks, and I kissed her once more before we left.

"All right, Romeo, c'mon," Tony Stark said, pulling me away.

Angrily, I grabbed onto him as he carried me to the top of a building. He dropped me off, and ran to battle the first big ship; smaller members of the Chitauri came on their singular crafts, and the fighting began.

Thor hit them with his electricity, Stark fought them from the sky, I attacked those that flew below me, causing them to hallucinate and fall into buildings or turning them against each other, Clint attacked from the top of a building, hitting those that went lower, Darcy, Natasha, and Steve Rogers, fought on the ground, and the green Bruce Banner fought everywhere.

One came close to me, he veered straight at me, but I fell to the ground and he flew over me. It turned and came to attack me once more, this time; I ran and let it follow me. On the building, there was a shed made of concrete, I turned when my back was to this wall, and my attacker raced to me without stopping. He was planning on crashing himself to kill me. His mistake.

I watched as it came nearer and nearer to me, then I disappeared and re-appeared on another, higher building. I watched the explosion, and how a nearby craft also caught on fire, and then I began continued using my magic to malfunction their little crafts.

"They're not giving up," Stark shouted, "Loki, can you go now?"

"I'll be there," I shouted, looking down at the floor, "Give me a second."

As I looked to the floor, I searched for Darcy through the mess of monsters in the air. Gunshots alerted me, and I ran on the other side of the building and saw Natasha shooting, and Darcy throwing knives. She looked beautiful in battle.

Carefully, I appeared next to her, and tapped her on her shoulder, then stepped out of the way as a dagger flew where I was.

"Oh Loki, what are you here for?" Darcy cried.

"I want to kiss you one more time before I go," I said.

Darcy looked at me, teary eyed, and raised her head to me. My lips were nearly touching hers when she pulled away, and threw a knife at one of her opponents.

"Looks like you're out of luck, Loki. I'm not kissing you until you come back," Darcy said, her voice timid.

"Fine, I love you," I said with a smile.

Shutting my eyes, I pictured myself where I had visited often. When my eyes opened, I was standing face to face with Herr. His cloak covered him and intimidated me; I struggled to not show it.

"Loki, have you the tesseract?" Herr asked in his horrible voice.

"Yes, I have it," I said keeping my voice level and staring forwards as Herr snaked around me.

"Show it to me," Herr said.

Gulping, I lifted my arms as if I were holding the tesseract, and then summoned it. It appeared in my hands seconds later, still spinning from its transportation. I glanced over my shoulder and caught a glimpse of the portal which was within running distance. I'd have to close that before I set off the-

"Turn around!" Herr growled.

I stared forwards once again, and Herr was in front of me. He took the tesseract and laughed a horrible laugh, oh, I knew what was coming next.

"Kill him," Herr shouted.

"I did what you asked," I cried, trying to play the coward, trying to conceal the plan.

"A little too late, Asgardian," Herr said.

Gulping, I saw as a creature I'd never seen before ran from behind him. I ran to the portal, feeling the creature come near me. Quickly, I hid behind the portal which was really like a blanket one would pass through, behind the portal was the rest of the room, it was just a two-dimensional circle, or paper, elevated in the middle, and I touched the black, spot on the back, muttering the spell Frigga had taught me.

"STOP HIM!" Herr shouted.

Not a chance. The portal closed, and I saw the creature inches away from my face. It went through me, for I re-appeared behind Herr. I touched the Tesseract, and Herr sent me flying across the room when he hit me in the recoil. The creature ran to me, along with several other Chitauri members, and as they approached, I had finished the spell.

I ran away from them, barely ahead of them.

Ten.

I muttered the spell, praying I'd be done in time.

Nine.

The spell…

Eight.

Spell, spell….

Seven.

Spell…

Six.

The portal appeared, across the room where I made it appear, the coast was clear there, and none could follow me.

Five.

I pictured myself in front of the portal and shut my eyes tightly.

Four.

I appeared before the portal.

Three.

A loud explosion was heard behind me, roars were heard…

Two.

Cool air touched me, I flung myself through the portal, my back burned with cold and the pain was unimaginable, Herr's screams were audible, then they were cut off.

One.

Everything went Black.

Zero.


	22. Chapter 22 Natasha is down

**Chapter 22**

**A/N: Ehehehe Enjoy ;D (devious smile)**

***Darcy's P.O.V***

"Looks like you're out of luck, Loki. I'm not kissing you until you come back," I growled, staring him dead in the eyes.

"Fine, I love you," Loki said with a smile.

And just like that, Loki left. He disappeared out of my view and he was gone. I distractedly fought, anxiously killing, as I waited, but then I stopped, looking down wishing that I had kissed him…

"I love you too," I whispered, knowing that he couldn't hear me and hurting because I hadn't said it sooner.

"Lewis, watch out!" Natasha yelled before flinging me aside.

Her hands hit my arm hard and I fell to the floor, then looked up to see the tip of a spear coming out of Natasha's back. Screaming, I forced myself up and she fell to the ground. I threw several knives at the alien that hurt Natasha, and screamed to Steve.

"Natasha's down, cover me, Cap!" I screamed into my ear piece.

"What?!" I heard Barton shout.

Groaning, I turned to Natasha who was on the floor, the spear in her hand and out of her body, but covered in blood. Gulping, I helped her to the ground and glanced down at her.

"Barton, I'm down," Natasha whispered in her ear piece, a sheet of sweat on her face.

"No, no, no, 'Tasha, you'll be okay… someone, stop the Hulk! We need Banner now, call SHIELD medics! I'll be right there 'Tasha, you're fine!" Clint's voice cried.

"Guys, the portal's gone, we've got to fight these things, Loki's got to get back soon, or he's not coming back at all," Tony's voice said seriously.

The ground was trembling, and I looked up. The Hulk had just landed and flung Clint to the ground, he came rolling towards Natasha and I and when he stopped a few feet away, he ran towards us, almost tripping along the way.

"What happened?" Clint moaned, almost shoving me out of the way and putting Natasha in his laps.

"She saved me," I whispered.

"Damn it, 'Tasha why do you always do that?" Clint growled.

"It wipes the red off my leger," Natasha said feebly, "Sorry, Darcy."

"Don't apologize 'till I'm sure you're going to live," I glared.

"She's going to live!" Clint roared, louder than the Hulk.

"Medics are on their way," Steve said, followed by grunting, "Guys I need more of you in action, they're getting close."

I stood up, and looked down at my pants that were smeared in blood. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I looked to Banner who was on the floor. I scrambled up, and then I touched my ear piece.

"I'll help," I said.

First, I walked over to the dehulkified Bruce and helped him on his feet, and then he jogged over to Clint and Natasha. I looked around; Chitauri members were drawing near on their flying snow mobiles thingies. I looked up at the sky, Iron man was finishing up a couple of them, and he'd be down here soon. Captain America was fighting some, down the block, and I knew that there was more hiding in the corners waiting for me to finish these off. Thor was up in the sky, several blocks down. Now, I as Knives would fight.

"Damn, three of the six Avengers are busy," I muttered, throwing my knives at four of the Chitauri guys at once.

"Seven Avengers now, Knives, more than half are fighting," Captain grunted, "Stay positive."

Normally, I would have been psyched, but these were straining circumstances and all I could feel now was tired. I threw knives at incoming members, until my arms were sore, but then, they fell. All of them at the exact same time.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ten." Thor whispered.

"He did it!" Stark shouted, doing a fist pump in the air.

"Nine," Thor murmured.

"He's got to get back in ten seconds," Captain said, worried.

"Eight," Thor groaned.

"Seven," I whispered.

"They're here, Guys, I'm going with-", six, "Natasha to the hospital!" Clint announced.

"Five," Thor and I whispered.

"Hurry up!" I cried.

"Four," Thor said.

"Three," I whispered.

"Two," Thor said.

"One." I cried.

"Zero," Thor and I said together.

We gazed up at the sky, we gazed everywhere. No Loki. Screaming, I flung myself to the ground as thunder erupted loudly, and a loud boom was heard. He wasn't gone. He wasn't gone. He wasn't gone. I knew he'd be here any second.

My skin turned cold, while my blood boiled and tears streamed down my face. He wasn't gone, I knew it, he was going to be here! All I had to do was wait patiently… damn it! What was taking him so freaking long?!

"Stop, Guys, Look!" Stark shouted.

Thor and I looked up at the sky, and a blue creature was flying down.

"Oh shit, what is it?" Stark asked, "I'll kill-"

"STOP! IT'S LOKI!" Thor roared.

Blue Loki fell from the sky, and a red cape caught him, then he brought the blue figure down to us in a matter of seconds. Thor landed on the floor, and dropped Loki, examining his hands that looked… frostbitten. Quickly, I dashed to Thor and Loki, and looked down at him.

Loki's hair was now dark blue, his face was blue, but not Smurf blue, a darker blue but his clothes looked normal. His arm landed on his chest, and I reached out to touch it, when Thor yelled and tossed me back, onto the floor. I landed on my back, and looked up at Thor horrified.

"Stop, do not touch my brother! He is in his frost-giant hurt and with a single touch; he can freeze you to the point of burning!" Thor shouted.

"What do you mean? I've touched him before," I glowered, reaching out to grab his hand.

"He had control then, when he was conscious!" Thor roared, I could hear the worry in his voice, and my chest tightened too in worry.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked, looking to Loki in pain recalling how horrible I acted to him when I first saw him in this form.

Frowning, Thor grabbed Loki by the cape and turned him on his back, there was blood oozing out his back, and it looked badly hurt.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The tesseract power hit him. He's injured and I fear only Asgardian medics can save him," Thor said.

"What's to fear about that?" I asked, "Take him to Asgard!"

Tears welled up in his eyes; Thor shook his head and stepped back. This made angry tears form in mines, and I stood up straight and vicious and glared ice daggers at him.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"I can't, Loki's the only one who knows how to travel through the realms. The only way would be to use… wait, I think I can take him," Thor gasped, then he turned to the sky, "Heimdall, prepare the bifrost, I shall count down from ten, and when I reach one, I want you to send a passage down and I shall use lightning to power it and to take it home…" he was quiet for a second, putting his finger to his temple, then he said, "Yes, I'm aware it could hurt me, but I'll be fine!" another pause, "All right then, I'll get counting."

"Thor, can you take me with you?" I begged.

"I cannot, Darcy, you might not survive it," Thor said, shaking his head, "And Loki would never forgive me if I took you and you died."

"Please?" I begged, "I want to be there with him!"

"No, I cannot," Thor said, and he looked up to the sky and opened his mouth to start counting.

"No! What if you don't come back?!" I sobbed.

"I'll come back, I promise," Thor started.

"NO!" I screamed, "That's what you promised Jane and we didn't hear from you for a year!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Lewis, but I will not change my answer," Thor said, but I saw that my words hurt him.

Steve jogged up to me and grabbed my arm to make sure that I wouldn't leave and Thor began counting down. All right, so I had ten seconds to act… nine… eight… seven… Thor was looking at the sky, so he wouldn't see me. five… with my free arm, I grabbed a dagger and dug it into Steve's arm where it wouldn't be vital, and he let go for a second… that was all I needed.

As soon as I was loose, I ran straight to Thor who didn't see me. I grabbed his huge arm as he said one, and he looked down at me in horror a second after he summoned the lightning bolt. Nine out of ten people survive a strike of lightning, right?


	23. Chapter 23 The Energy Transfer

**Chapter 23**

**A/N: So, next chapter is the LAST CHAPTER! How will things end? Tune in next chapter to find out! Ehehehe, thanks for reading! **

***Loki's P.O.V***

My arms and legs were aching, no everything was aching… I opened my eyes and it was nice and dark, I looked around to see that I was. Oh no. I was in an Asgardian hospital room! Gulping, I forced myself to sit up despite the pain and looked around the small room.

There was a nightstand to my left with a cup of water, and my clothes on a chair in front of me. I was wrapped in a thick robe. I looked out the window and saw stars. It was night time. My throat was on fire. Gasping, I reached out to grab the cup to see that my arm was blue.

I recoiled, and examined my disgusting blue arm right when the door opened and Frigga came in. when she saw me, she shrieked in horror, so I summoned up all my strength, turned myself normal, then fell back on the bed unconscious…

…. All right, that may have not been the smartest move, using all my energy when I was healing, but when I woke up again, I was in the same room. I looked out the window, and there was sun streaming through… how much time had passed?

Aching, I lifted up my arm and looked at it. It was normal, so I reached out and grabbed the cup of water, then chugged it down, lying down. When I sat up this time, I felt well, I noticed that there was a bell by where the cup was.

What had happened? I shut my eyes and remembered running, a burning sensation, and falling, and then it all went black. Darcy… what had happened to her. I rang the bell, and heard lots of footsteps run to me. The door opened and Frigga came in, shrieking again, a nurse and Odin following her.

Instinctively, I looked at my arm… it was normal, why was she shrieking? Frigga ran over to me, and hugged me tightly, it hurt a bit, but it felt good to be in her arms.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"Your brother brought you," Frigga whispered.

"How?" I asked.

"He used a lightning bolt to power it, he's asleep now, but he's getting better," Frigga whispered.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"It was too much for him and he was hurt, but he's fine now," Frigga explained

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"You arrived three days ago, when Thor brought you and your Migardian," Frigga said.

Darcy was here!

"Where's Darcy?" I gasped.

"She's… she hasn't woken up yet," Frigga said, her tone turned sad, "The doctors are doing all that they can, but if she doesn't wake up soon, she might never, every day she gets worse and worse."

My heart froze over, and I pulled away from my mother, and forced myself out of bed.

"No, Loki-"Odin started.

Wrong words. I turned on him and yelled at them to get out because I wasn't their son and they had no right to see me. Frigga began sobbing, but I barked at her to get out too, and they left me alone, crying on the bed.

I had to heal Darcy. I had to heal Darcy. I had to heal her even if it took everything. Determinedly, I stood up, and walked out the room, tightening my robe. I passed by each open door, seeing my brother who looked well, but asleep, and then I reached Darcy.

She was on the bed, and her face was red, she was bathed in sweat, and she was still. Heartbroken, I ran over to her bed, ignoring the pain and I grabbed her hand tightly.

"Don't worry, Darcy, I'll save you," I whispered.

Next to her cup of water was a bell which I rang, instantly, a nurse ran in with a hopeful look in her eyes, but when she saw it was me, she bowed.

"Bring me something to eat, and the Book of Healing Spells by Gnark Tamaran," I ordered.

She nodded, and rushed out; I turned my attention back to Darcy. She was still, unnaturally still and I gazed at her, willing her badly to open her eyes, but they didn't move at all. My love was barely breathing, every time she inhaled, I held my breath until she inhaled again, fearing that each breath would be her last…

"I'll help you if it's the last thing I do," I whispered.

After she took a breath, I brought my lips to hers for a moment before sitting back in my place. At my contact, her lip twitched as if she was going to kiss me back, but when I stared at her, her lips were red now. I brushed her hair with my hand, until the nurse returned.

She brought me a big plate of food and the book, I would have snapped and brought a table from my room but I couldn't, I needed all my energy… as I ate, I read the page in the book about energy transfer, I'd give Darcy all my energy. The energy of an Asgardian, at even half well would be enough for four humans, so it would bring Darcy around.

Quickly, I ate the food and sat back for a minute waiting to get the energy… as I waited, I squeezed Darcy's hand and gazed at her face. She was beautiful even in sick sleep. Suddenly, I felt ready, and I looked at her. When I gave her my energy, she'd have it all. In other words… I'd die.

If I still had my magic, I could survive, but with only half my magic… no help. Suddenly, I heard frantic footsteps and Frigga's screaming STOP! That nurse must have figured out and told of my plans. I gulped and leaned over Darcy, holding her hand tightly and muttering the spell quickly and quietly when I was finished, I felt dizzy, and leaned over to bring my lips to hers one last time… after, our lips parted, I slowly fell back to the ground, and felt my head hit the cool floor… Frigga was sobbing; her hand was in mines… Darcy muttered Loki… Someone's footsteps… loud footsteps…


	24. Chapter 24 It's Going to be Fine

**Chapter 24**

**A/N: Seems like a nice ending to me. If any loose ends are bothering you, PM me, if it's important enough, I'll add some more to the story, but it seems like this is it… there's a heartfelt thank you at the bottom for you ALL to read… Any objections or requests for another lose end tying chapter must be submitted formally through a review or PM. Hahaha, just me trying to sound formal. Enjoy the last chapter! Also, If you haven't reviewed yet, Now's the time XD  
**

***Darcy's P.O.V***

I opened my eyes, several people were running in the room frantically. I felt… sugar high. Quickly, I sat up, and checked my arms, I was normal… completely fine! Hey, I knew I'd survive! Then, I turned to examine the room, a nurse was running in, a dude with a beard and a gold eye patch stood at the doorway looking at…Curiously, I followed his gaze and saw a light red, almost blonde haired woman kneeling over… Loki?

"Loki?" I asked.

She was sobbing… why was she sobbing? Where was I? Was this a dream? Quickly, I flung my blankets off, and as I did, Thor reached the room looking panicked. His eyes saw me and widened, then he looked to the lady and Loki, and stumbled across the room to meet them.

"Mother, what happened?" Thor asked.

Thor's mother? Hmm… I knew this, hmm… Frigga! Right, Frigga sobbed, and touched Loki's head, then took Thor's hand and stood up, Loki's hand fell to the ground and didn't move…

"He gave her his energy, his life source…He's gone," Frigga whispered, falling in Thor's arms.

Gulping, I stood up, and crawled to Loki. Frigga was sobbing madly in Thor's arms, she sounded like she was being tortured, and I felt like something was shattering… I took Loki's hand, and felt for a pulse… none…

"Loki?" I sniffled, "Are you okay?"

He didn't stir, he didn't breath, his heart didn't beat… he was…

"You're not dead okay, get up," I cried.

Oh no… please, no… I stared at him on the floor, then turned furiously to Thor.

"YOU SAID THEY COULD HELP THEM!" I screamed.

"THEY DID! YOU WEREN'T WAKING UP SO HE GAVE YOU EVERYTHING SO YOU'D WAKE UP!" Thor shouted back.

Oh my gosh. No, I- he- he gave his life for me? He was all right, but he saved me? Why didn't I just listen to Thor? If I were on Migard, Loki would be alive and well! He'd be getting better, but there was no getting better from here!

"Damn it!" I screamed, hitting the ground with my fist.

It hurt. Badly, and I looked at my hand, my pinky was red and it looked broken, but then it straightened itself out, and I gasped, staring at it.

"He gave you his regenerative powers," the man with the beard and gold eye patch murmured, "She's immortal."

I didn't want to be immortal. I gulped and looked at Loki, and then whispered softly, "I can't do this without you. What did you do to me? I'm not worth it, Loki, I'm not…"

"When you learn to love, as your brother did," a voice roared, "when you learn to value life, and value others, your magic, your names, your immortality shall return and you shall be a son of mines again!"

Wind began picking up, and Loki's body lifted up. Before I could do anything about it, he was too high for me to reach, he was almost at the celling before he flew to the ground. Thankfully, Thor caught him and looked at his brother with worry. I stepped away from the bed, hopefully, this happened to Thor-right? It brought Thor back to life! It had to bring Loki back! It had to…

Thor gently put his brother on the bed, and after he stepped back, we all stared at Loki hopefully. His eyes opened, and he jumped to a crouching position on his bed, looking at us all as if we were about to hurt him. He looked at each person in the room, and when his eyes met mines, they softened.

Half running, he caught up to me and pressed his lips to mines. Loki was alive, I was immortal, and we could get through this, we could fix everything together.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading, thank you Rhiz O Neil for all your reviews, thanks to all those who followed and favorite! I appreciate your support, and perhaps someday I shall write yet another Loki/Darcy fan fiction… Perhaps ; )**


	25. Chapter 25 Last Chapter

**A/N: This is it, this is the end. Thanks for following and favoriting, and reviewing. A special, BIG, final thanks to RhizOneill, ccgnme, Guest,and Crooney 83 for your reviews, RhizOneill, you ROCK! And It has been an honor writing for you! XD  
**

**Loki's POV**

We didn't go straight off and get married-mind you, we took a trip back to Migard when everyone was healed. Unfortunately, it took Thor the longest to heal, and every day I visited him in the hospital, my gratitude to him fills all the oceans in Migard. Once again, he is my brother. Frigga is my mother, but I can't accept Odin yet as my father. Darcy plays psychologist and tries to help me fix things between me and him, but some things cannot be fixed, not even by a hand as delicate and gentle as Darcy's.

I was weak, when I was revived, but Darcy was fine and perfect after I saved her. It took me about a week to get well, and when I was well, it took about two more weeks for Thor to get better. He'd complain and complain about how he hated being sick, and about how mad Jane would be at him, and I finally promised that if he stopped complaining, I'd take him to Migard the second he was better. Of course, he didn't stop complaining, and I took him anyways.

Together, we went to where the old bifrost was and I held Thor and Darcy's hands, after promising them we'd make it there safely. Then, I summoned the power and took us all to Migard. We landed, in New York, in Darcy and Jane's old apartment, and Darcy ran to the door pounding on it until Thor kicked it open. All at once, we ran down the stairs and into Jane and Darcy's apartment. Upon opening the door, Jane burst into tears, and hugged each of us, then brought us in.

"I have to call SHIELD," she sniffed, "The Avengers have been worried sick."

"Did Natasha make it?" Darcy asked softly.

"She did, thankfully," Jane nodded, "For these past few weeks, she's actually cried in front of me, telling me how sorry she was about messing with you and Loki, and that how when she was trying to wipe red out of her ledger, all she did was smear more on."

Darcy began sniffling and seemed kind of sad, so I suppressed a smug smile and put my arm around her to comfort her. We sat down on the couch and Jane brought us tea and cookies, then sat herself down on Thor's laps refusing to move.

"You left for three weeks," Jane started, softly, "Why do you always leave without me?"

"I apologize, my love, I had to save my brother, and was injured in the process… I've been in bed for the past three weeks, until I got better, then my brother brought me here," Thor explained.

"I shouldn't have tagged along," Darcy murmured, "It was my fault Loki almost died… he tried to save me and he could have-"

She broke off and began crying, and I wrapped my arms around her whispering that it wasn't her fault at all, that I was so glad to have seen her, and that if she had stayed mortal, she would have died, and eventually I would have too of sadness.

"Shut up, that's so cliché," Darcy sniffled.

Smiling, I rested my head on hers, she was my Darcy again. Suddenly, the door burst open and in came all the Avengers. Tony was the first through stomping over to high five Thor, Steve came in next rushing over to hug Darcy, then came in Clint who ran straight to Darcy and hugged her longer than Steve, and Natasha came in by his side, she said nothing, but nodded at Darcy. Bruce Banner came in next, standing shyly by the doorway, and Nick Fury came in with his two shadows.

"You've done well, Avengers, you too Loki and we're willing to offer you a spot in the Avengers," Nick Fury said.

"I accept," I said without hesitation.

"Good, now we'll have time to say hello and cuddle up later on the plane ride, but right now, the world needs saving, or California needs saving and we need you guys to ship off as soon as possible. We'll debrief you in the cars, and y'all can get all friendly on the plane ride to," Nick Fury said.

I rubbed Darcy's arm and looked at her, but she was smiling straight at Nick Fury. She was ready, we all were. And now, it was time for us along with the Avengers to fight alongside, my loyalties lying with them now. America truly was the place where one could put behind his past and create a better future, and now that's exactly what I'd do.

Steve stood up, and looked every single person in the eye, then said, "Avengers, assemble."


End file.
